Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu: Sequel
by JessicaG.1234
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu; Naruto and Itachi are married and life is good..Until Sasuke tries out Naruto's Jutsu and the original release isn't working on him. Couples: ItaNaru, DeiTobi, and some Peinsame.
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke

**Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu  
>(The Sequel)<br>by: JessicaG.1234**

**The Sequel to Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters :P**

**Summary: Sequel to Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu; Naruto and Itachi have married and life is good...Until Sasuke tries out Naruto's Jutsu and the original release isn't working on him. Itachi then decides that now was a good time to say that Sasuke was the biggest brat as a child.**

* * *

><p>"Kami-sama...If I can't even master the dobe's Jutsu, that'll prove him better! No way I'm going to allow that..." Sasuke said out loud to himself as he began to make the hand signs again.<p>

"CHISANA KODOMO JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled as he finished the last hand sign.

There was a small puff of smoke and revealed a seven year old Sasuke. Kakashi closed his book for a moment and pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning against. He quickly made the hand signs and released Sasuke from the Jutsu. Sasuke punched an innocent tree out of pure frustration, leaving a huge dent in it. Kakashi could only stand back and watch his student punch mother nature's making because he couldn't master his ex-student's Jutsu. Kakashi will admit that he was quite proud of Naruto as he watched the Hokage and Naruto patent the Jutsu four years ago. He smiled behind his mask at the heart warming memory.

"Sasuke, this is Naruto's personal Jutsu, it's okay if you can't master it, even I-" Kakashi started but was interrputed by Sasuke.

"No! I will not allow that dobe to be better than me at this D-rank Jutsu!" Sasuke declared, glaring slightly at his teacher.

"Okay okay! Don't get all upset about it...I'm gonna take a leak, so don't try the Jutsu until I get back." Kakashi demanded the last part as he met Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke gave his usual "hn" before folding his arms and looking away from his teacher. Kakashi placed his book into the only pouch it would fit and made his way into the forest to relieve himself. After a minute, Sasuke got impatient and ignored Kakashi's demand. He made the hand signs again, not feeling Kakashi's Chakra approaching him.

"Chisana Kodomo Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled not as loud.

There was a small puff of smoke that lingured in the air, Sasuke disappearing within it. As soon as the smoke began to fade away, a small, three year old Sasuke waved the smoke away. As his eyes regained their vision, he looked around at his surroundings. His charcoal eyes widened before he unconciously began to walk towards the woods. As Sasuke walked farther and farther, Kakashi walked out of the bushes, his nose buried into his book. He looked up from his book after another minute and saw Sasuke wasn't around. He tried to feel for Sasuke's Chakra, but instead got barely anything, it was so small that he didn't even know where it was coming from.

"Oh come on!" Kakashi complained as he dashed his way into the village to inform the Hokage.

Sasuke walked through the forest, watching the trees rustle in the wind, the butterflies fluttering, and the flowers blooming. It took a moment for Sasuke to realize that he had no clue where he was. Sasuke wasn't going to submit himself to fear, so he continued walking as boldly as he could, pretending the darkness doesn't scare him. Naruto sat up in a tree, he was supposed to be patrolling the area with Itachi but he went somewhere else to cover more ground. Naruto sighed as he perched himself onto the branch, waiting for his husband. Naruto looked down and saw a very small, black dot from his high spot.

_'What is that?'_ Naruto asked himself and partially Kyuubi.

**"I think that's a kid." **

_'Really? Hey it is. What would a kid be doing out here by himself?' _

Naruto took a mighty leap of faith and landed right in front of the child, his Akatsuki cloak swaying in the wind as Naruto immediately identified the child.

"Sasuke? I knew you couldn't stand us being equals..." Naruto chuckled and made the hand signs.

"Release!" He commanded as he finished the hand signs, but nothing happened.

Naruto's face twisted into one of confusion before he made the hand signs again.

"Release!" He commanded again, of course, Sasuke was still a child.

"Oh crap...Sasuke you're not turning back!" Naruto almost yelled out the obvious and picked Sasuke up.

Sasuke then began to kick and squirm in Naruto's grip, shouting little kid curse words like "poopy face" and "stinky head". Naruto held Sasuke with his arms outstretched as Sasuke thrashed and kicked at Naruto. A moment later, Sasuke fell limp in Naruto's grip, panting slightly. Naruto chuckled at the tired child in his hands and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Naruto walked back into the woods to look for Itachi, the young Uchiha falling asleep in his grasp.

It had been minutes after Sasuke fell asleep over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto, seeing that he was asleep, lifted him and held him against his chest, Sasuke's head pressed against his shoulder. Sasuke snuggled into the touch, snoring softly which sounded more like purring. Naruto chuckled lightly at Sasuke's cute form before continuing to find his husband. The blonde Kitsune looked up in the trees for any signs of his husband, but unfortunately, didn't find any. He used his arm that wasn't supporting Sasuke as much to readjust the collar of his cloak and looked for any kunai marks.

Itachi landed right in front of Naruto moments later, nearly giving the Kitsune a heart attack. Naruto jumped back a good few feet before clutching his heart and taking deep breaths. Itachi chuckled slightly and made his way forward, his eyes darted from his attention on the Kitsune to the sleeping figure in his arms. Itachi instantly recognized the figure from his hair.

"Why isn't Sasuke normal?" Itachi asked as soon as Naruto calmed down.

"Okay, number one; Don't scare me like that and two; He won't change back..." Naruto said as he stroked Sasuke's hair to make sure he wouldn't wake up from their talking.

"What do you mean "he won't change back"!" Itachi nearly yelled in shock before Naruto shushed him.

"I mean exactly that!" Naruto replied, hissing a bit.

"Oh no...No, no, no, no..." Itachi gripped his hair, about ready to pull it out.

"What's wrong?" Naruto's voice full of concern as he reached up and gently tugged Itachi's hands out of his hair.

Itachi sighed,"When Sasuke was a kid...He was the biggest brat ever. He would yell and cry when he didn't get what he wanted, he would throw a tantrum if my father or I refused to train with him. He was so out of control as a child, that we avoided him just so we didn't have to deal with him. But luckily it stopped when he was 6."

"You're saying that this sweet and lovable looking little kid Sasuke I hold in my arms is actually the Devil's gift to Earth?" Naruto said as he looked back down at Sasuke's sleeping form.

"Yes, from 3 until he was 5 was he Satan's gift. Which means we're stuck with an uncontrollable spoiled brat until we find another release solution or until the Jutsu wears off." Itachi informed as he sighed again.

"So, you and I are gonna have to play mommy and daddy until Sasuke is better?" Naruto asked, elbowing Itachi playfully.

Itachi chuckled,"Yes, but we're gonna have to be strict parents to Sasuke or else he'll run wild, is that understood?"

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Naruto confirmed as he kissed his husband's cheek and walked in the direction of the base.

Itachi followed behind Naruto to the base, sighing at the memories of Sasuke's attitude when they were little. Naruto was too busy looking at the forest trees and sometimes at Itachi to notice Sasuke's twitching, a sign that he was waking. Soon, Sasuke opened his eyes a tiny bit to meet golden hair, blue eyes, and a tan face glowing in the sun. Sasuke tugged a bit on Naruto's shirt, trying to pull himself up, not fully aware of what was going on. Naruto looked down at Sasuke and supported him a little more so he could sit in his arms.

"W-Who are you? Are you kidnapping me?" Sasuke asked as he blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to look at his "kidnappers".

"O-O-Oh, um no, I'm your new babysitter, Naruto..." Naruto said, the only excuse he could think of at the moment.

"But, where's my mother and father?" Sasuke asked, turning his head left and right while pulling away from Naruto and gripping his shirt.

"They're out of town for the week, so Naruto and I will be taking care of you and they'll call saying when we can bring you back." Itachi interferred, recieving a silent thank you from Naruto.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, directing his attention to Itachi.

'_Crap, I can't tell him my real name or else he could get suspicious...' _Itachi thought to himself.

"My name is not important, but call me "Tachi" okay?" Itachi replied to Sasuke.

Sasuke, satisfied with his answer, nodded his head. He rested his head against Naruto's shoulder and watched the trees pass by. Itachi picked up the pace a bit until he was walking next to Naruto. Once he was next to his husband, he wrapped his arm around the Kitsune's waist, making him blush slightly. They walked for another mile or so before Sasuke turned his head and noticed Itachi's arm around Naruto's waist.

"Tachi, how come your arm is around Naruto's hips?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm allowed to." Itachi answered.

"But don't guys do that to girls?" Sasuke asked.

"It's complicated for you to understand at your age, I'll tell you when you're older." Itachi finished, hoping Sasuke wouldn't keep trying.

"Tell me!" Sasuke demanded, his eyes getting angry.

"No!" Itachi shouted, eyes giving him the death glare.

'_I don't like where this is going...' _Naruto thought.

It was at that moment that Sasuke began to scream, right next to Naruto's ear. Naruto immediately outstretched his arms in an attempt to get away from him without dropping him. Itachi sensed Naruto's discomfort and took action as a strict "parent".

"Sasuke! IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT RIGHT NOW I WILL HANG YOU UPSIDE DOWN UNTIL YOU STOP!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke.

When Sasuke didn't comply, Itachi grabbed his ankle and swung him upside down. Naruto looked at Itachi with a look of concern and slight unhappiness.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke thrash and kick at the elder Uchiha.

"I said if he didn't stop, I'd hand him upside down. Now I wait until he calms down to put him rightside up." Itachi said as he watched Sasuke dangle in his grasp.

"Itachi, if we have a child and you do this, I will shave your hair off while you sleep..." Naruto said.

That sentence made Itachi look up with a confused look on his face.

"You can get pregnant?" Itachi asked, ignoring Sasuke's wailing.

"Yeah, the Kyuubi is a girl so I can have children, did I forget to mention?" Naruto replied with a grin on his face.

"Yes, you forgot to mention...A-And you basically told me that we can revive the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan." Itachi said, not taking his eyes off of his husband. Sasuke not hearing over his screaming.

Naruto couldn't help but nod his head, confirming Itachi's sentence. Itachi swept in and grabbed Naruto's chin, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Naruto melted into the kiss almost instantly and moved his lips in sync with Itachi, ignoring any wailings or screaming from Sasuke. After a moment, the two broke away panting, smiling at one another.

"There's a catch to it that Kyuubi added; I won't get pregnant as easily as a woman can. It'll take a couple of tries before the semen really fertilizes into the egg." Naruto informed.

"That's okay, all I can hope for it'll take more than a couple of tries..." Itachi whispered into his ear, growling lowly before kissing Naruto's neck once.

Naruto's face grew a red blush and he looked away for a moment so he could get it to die down. Itachi smirked at his husband's embarrassment and returned his attention to Sasuke. The boy was pouting with his arms folded.

"Are you going to behave now?" Itachi asked.

"Yes..."

"Good." Itachi said, swinging the boy rightside up.

Sasuke was swung up and caught by Itachi. Itachi supported him just like Naruto did with one arm supporting Sasuke's entire body while the other made Sasuke relax against his chest. Itachi got Naruto's attention and told him that it was time to go, he nodded and caught up with his husband. They walked together side by side until they reached the rocks that blocked the Akatsuki hideout door. Naruto made the handsigns and forced the rocks to move. As soon as the rocks were moved, Itachi passed Sasuke over to Naruto and kindly gestured him ahead. Naruto smiled at Itachi's manners and walked forward to the black and red door, waiting for his husband to move the rocks back.

Itachi made the handsigns again and moved the boulders in front of the hideout door. Itachi opened the door for Naruto kindly and they both made their way inside. They were greeted with gasps and wide eyes. Naruto looked up and met their gazes.

"I can explain..."

* * *

><p><strong>My apologies for this taking so long; the chapters will take turn like one chapter for one Fanfiction and one chapter for another<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Responsibilities

**Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu: Sequel  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Okay, so I got some spare time to write this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Naruto began to explain to his teammates what exactly happened while he was in the woods. Beginning from when he and Itachi patrolled seperate grounds as to where they were now. The others nodded their heads in understandment as Naruto explained what was going on. Some were confused while some just kept staring at the smaller Uchiha. Naruto sighed once as he finished his long story, Itachi just standing by as the story was told.<p>

"So...What are we going to do with this kid, un?" Deidara asked as he motioned towards Sasuke.

"Well, Naruto and I plan to take care of him until the Jutsu wears off or until we can think of a release." Itachi said, smirking at the next thing Naruto was going to say.

"And you guys are going to help us." Naruto stated, getting a few looks.

"Why? You guys can babysit him without us, can't ya?" Kisame objected, getting a few nods in agreement.

"Well, there will be times when we're too busy working on the new release to keep an eye on him, that's where you guys come in. I'm just asking for you guys to be the substitute babysitters, please?" Naruto asked the last part a bit pleadingly.

The others looked at one another in a silent discussion before Kisame sighed and nodded.

"Okay, we'll look after the munchkin when you guys are busy. _Only_ when you guys are busy _working on the seals!_" Kisame emphazised the last part to make sure Itachi and Naruto understood what he meant.

Naruto smiled gratefully and agreed to the terms of agreement Kisame just laid out for him and Itachi. Sasuke looked at all of the others before him, they were going to be his new "babysitters". He frowned a bit at the thought, not liking the fact that he had to listen to all of these adults.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, do we still have those toys from when I used my Jutsu on myself?" Naruto turned and asked his husband.

Itachi nodded silently to answer his Kitsune's question. Naruto smiled and made his way down the hallway with Sasuke grabbing on to him. Itachi then took the opportunity to tell the others the catch to taking care of his younger brother.

"Okay, since you all agreed to taking care of Sasuke, there's no turning back now. Got it?" Itachi looked up to see the answers, they all nodded.

"Good, because that sweet, innocent-looking kid Naruto held in his arms is actually the biggest brat ever. He was a monster to have to put up with when he was younger...No turning back, you're all going to help us with the kid." Itachi stated the last part with the Uchiha glare.

Everyone nodded again, knowing very well that they were screwed and are gonna have to help take care of the kid until the Jutsu wears off or until the release was made. Itachi smirked and nodded saying that they were done with their business and he left them behind. He went throught the maze of hallways before he came across the familiar door that was his and Naruto's room. Itachi turned the knob and opened the door. He looked in and saw Sasuke tugging at Naruto's blonde locks. The blonde grunted in pain slightly and was forced to hold Sasuke away form him, only resulting in Sasuke to tug his hair harder.

"Let go of my hair, Sasuke!" Naruto commanded as he held Sasuke further from him.

Sasuke simply ignored his command and continued to tug on the pretty blonde hair before him. He smiled slightly and continued to tug harder on the silky strands. Naruto grunted in pain again and sat Sasuke on the bed he shared with Itachi. Naruto then fought with the younger while pulling his head back. He kept trying to unroll Sasuke's fingers and release his hair but Sasuke was stubborn and wouldn't allow it. Itachi saw enough of this and snuck his way behind the younger Uchiha. With his and Naruto's combined strength, they managed to get Sasuke to unroll his fingers and release his husband's hair. Naruto was still pulling his head back when Sasuke suddenly released his hair. He was sent backwards for a moment before he quickly caught himself before he hit the floor. He got up and brushed himself off, sighing in frustration already.

"You need to start listening to us Sasuke or else I will burn the toys we have right in front of you." Itachi slightly threatened as he held the youngers tiny hands in his much bigger ones.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit from Itachi's threat. Naruto rubbed his head from where Sasuke had mercilessly pulled his hair and pulled out a few loose strands that were trapped in with his still connected hair. Naruto let the strands fall to the floor and continued to massage his scalp.

"Kami-sama...You've got some muscle for a kid..." Naruto commented while looking at Sasuke, obviously still in pain.

Itachi, seeing Naruto was still in pain from Sasuke's tugging, instinctively went up and moved Naruto's hands out of the way. Naruto looked at him confusingly before he realized what Itachi was doing. The raven haired man leaned downward and began to kiss his Kitsune's head. Naruto instantly blushed at the actions and smiled at how the soft lips caressed his throbbing scalp. It was at that loving moment that Sasuke decided to interrupt.

"You still haven't explained to me about this." Sasuke stated as he pointed at the two men before him.

Itachi growled lowly because of his interrupted moment while Naruto just blushed lightly and sighed again. Sasuke looked up at them as if he was expecting an answer from the two that were standing before him. Itachi sighed in frustration and defeat before he released his blonde and sat next to Sasuke.

"Okay...A man can love a man, and a woman can love a woman just like a man can love a woman or a woman can love a man, the end." Itachi explained to Sasuke.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because there's nothing wrong with same gender couples, now quit asking questions..." Itachi said, clearly frustrated.

Sasuke was about to ask another question but Naruto thought ahead and covered his mouth to prevent any more questions.

"He said no more questions...Bite me, and you will not like the punishment I will give you." Naruto said in a stern parent kind of way.

As if ignoring the threat he got, Sasuke bit down on Naruto's hand as hard as he could. Naruto didn't even flinch, some of his blood seeping out in between his fingers. Instead of yelling as Itachi thought he might've done, Naruto yanked his hand away from Sasuke. He grabbed the child's shirt collar and Sasuke began to scream. Naruto layed Sasuke over his knee so that Sasuke's stomach laid on his lap. He moved the Uchiha's pants lower until only his bare butt was showing.

"Can you please leave the room for a moment?" Naruto asked over Sasuke's screaming as he brought his hand up.

Itachi nodded and got up. He went up to the door and turned the knob. Once the door opened, Sasuke's screams filled the hallway and Naruto swung his hand down and spanked Sasuke...hard. Itachi closed the door as the sounds of spanking and screamings echoed to the main room. Kisame, Deidara and Tobi were the only ones in the main room and they looked at Itachi with a confused look, all flinching slightly as each spank could be heard.

"Sasuke needed to be disciplined..." Itachi answered.

"He's that much of a hassle?" Tobi asked, flinching once as a nasty sounding spank rang against his eardrums.

"Unfortunately yes." Itachi answered the masked man.

"Aren't you scared this might be considered child abuse, un?" Deidara asked.

"It's not child abuse, it's disciplining a spoiled brat. In fact, I wish my parents had done this when Sasuke was in that state..." Itachi answered as the screams were dieing down.

They all stood silent as the sounds of spanking and screaming were gone. The sound of a door creaking open and sniffles could be heard. The others watched as a Sasuke rubbing his burning butt and a Naruto, whose right hand was slightly red, came out with the box of toys.

"Tobi, I want you to keep these in your room." Naruto said in a wink-wink nudge-nudge kind of way, Tobi didn't get it until a moment later.

"Okay Naruto-kun! Thank you very much for these toys!" Tobi said in an enthusiastic voice, fooling Sasuke.

"No! Those are MINE!" Sasuke objected, still rubbing his butt.

"You will get one toy at a time when you start behaving. If you behave once, I will give you back one toy. If you misbehave, I will take one away and let Tobi keep it, got it?" Naruto said in a stern voice.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sasuke yelled as he stamped his foot, the others sensing tension.

"I don't have to be fair...And if you keep that attitude up young man I'll discipline you again..." Naruto said as he brought his red hand up to prove his point.

Sasuke flinched a little but tried to stay firm. Naruto and Sasuke had a glaring contest before Sasuke "hned" and folded his arms. The blonde Kitsune facepalmed and let out a big sigh because of the smaller Uchiha standing before him. Itachi sensed his husband's frustration and went up to him to comfort him. Naruto leaned into the touch given to him by his husband and Itachi continued to comfort the blonde. Kisame's and the others' eyes darted from Sasuke to the married couple back to Sasuke. Kisame sighed, knowing he was going to regret the next thing he was going to say.

"You guys look so frustrated and the kid hasn't even been here a full day...Why don't we take turns with the kid, one day you take care of him and the next we'll deal with him so we can do the same amount of work, ok?"

Kisame earned a few glares and lookes from the others but he just ignored them. Naruto and Itachi looked up at him, Naruto's eyes shining in hope.

"Really, Kisame-sama?" Naruto asked, hoping the shark man wasn't lying to him.

"Y-Yes..."

In an instant, Naruto had his arms wrapped around the shark man, giving him an almighty bear hug.

"Thank you!" Naruto said with pure happiness.

Kisame gasped slightly as his body was crushed from the younger's strength. He managed to get an arm free and pat Naruto's head as a way.

"You're...welcome...Please...let me go." Kisame said in between gasps.

The other members sighed, they knew this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the Akatsuki members are going to be the babysitters in the next chapter.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Pein and Kisame

**Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu: Sequel  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**I'm glad I got this finished! As I've noticed, I've been making a couple of mistakes in my writing, that's because I forget to reread to correct it. I'm sorry if it's been bugging you.**

**4,004 Hits** and **1,460 Visitors** to all of your stories **(o.O)**

**I got two ideas, you guys decide which you want**

**Name: Love Suiyaku **

**Summary: Sakura creates a love potion to try to get Sasuke to fall in love with her. However, Naruto accidently drinks it and falls in love with Itachi. How will Itachi and the others react to Naruto and what will Itachi do? **

**Name: Accidental Mate**

**Summary: In a desperate time and with little options left, Naruto does something that Konoha was least expecting from him. However, Itachi does something in return that'll change Naruto's life; How will Naruto handle this?**

**Both are ItaNaru by the way**

**Quite a bit of Peinsame in this chapter, fair warning**

* * *

><p>The very next morning, the whole Akatsuki were abruptly awaken by Sasuke. Naruto immediately sat up on the bed he shared with Itachi, noticing that the sun hasn't even risen yet. His eyes darted to the door where Sasuke's screams could be heard echoing, he was about to go and check on him when a strong, pale arm stopped him.<p>

"Stay...We did our part yesterday, now it's their turn..." Itachi said, slightly sleepy and annoyed that his Kitsune and himself were awaken so early in the morning.

"But-" Naruto was about to begin.

"No buts, Naruto-kun..." Itachi interrupted as he placed a finger onto his husband's lips.

It was after a moment of silence did Itachi move his finger away from Naruto's lips.

"Well...Thanks to Sasuke, I'm not tired anymore..." Naruto pouted, Itachi's eyes getting a glimmer in them and a smirk crossed his face.

"Really? I guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Itachi whispered huskily as he began to plant butterfly kisses on Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned and offered more of his neck, encouraging Itachi to continue.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with the others:<em>

Sasuke continued his wailing from his own room and shook the edge of his newly made crib hard. No one was willing to share theirs with him so they gave him a spare one, Deidara making the crib out of oak wood so he didn't wander around the base and get lost while they slept. Kisame couldn't take it anymore and marched his way into the smaller Uchiha's room. His room was right next to Sasuke's so he could hear everything as though there was no wall seperating the two. Kisame's ocean blue hands grabbed the knob, leaving a dent, of Sasuke's room and opened the door, a smile plastered onto his face.

"What's wrong, munchkin?" Kisame said, forcing it out of his mouth.

"I want to get out!" Sasuke shouted as he continued to shake the crib door more.

"And that's a reason to scream?" Kisame asked the child as he made his way to the crib barrier before getting an idea.

"OUT!" Sasuke yelled when Kisame paused his movements.

"Say please." Kisame commanded.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Say please and I'll let you out..." Kisame replied, not moving from where he stood.

"I WANT OUT!" Sasuke yelled, shaking the crib door harder.

"What's the magic word?" Kisame asked, leaning against the edge of the crib while looking at his dark blue nails.

"LET ME OUT!" Sasuke yelled again, of course, getting him no where.

"That's not the magic word. Just say please and I'll let you out..." Kisame said as he continued to look at his nails.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Sasuke yelled louder than the last time, his voice ringing like an alarm clock.

"Then I guess you're stuck there..." Kisame answered bluntly, successfully hiding a smirk from Sasuke.

"...What was the word again?" Sasuke asked, surprising both himself and Kisame with how quickly he gave in.

"Please." Kisame answered.

"Pliz?" Sasuke tried, earning a look from Kisame.

"Pleease." Kisame said slightly longer.

"Pliez?" Sasuke tried again.

"_Please_..." Kisame emphasized.

"_Pleesh..._"

'_Well...He gets an "A" for effort...'_ Kisame thought to himself before leaning on the crib door to look at Sasuke.

"Say it with me, ok?" Kisame instructed, getting a nod in return.

"Pl-" Kisame started, gesturing for Sasuke to repeat.

"Pl-" Sasuke repeated, looking up at the shark man.

"ea-"

"ea-"

"se." Kisame finished.

"se." Sasuke repeated.

"Now, say the whole word together, pleeease." Kisame instructed, helping him a little by lengthening the word.

"Please..." Sasuke looked as though he had to force it out.

"Okay, now use it in a complete sentence asking me to let you out." Kisame smiled, getting a glare from Sasuke.

"Okay...Kisame, _PLEASE_ let me out!" Sasuke nearly spat out the word, Kisame just smiled at this.

With that, Kisame smiled and lowered the crib barrier.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kisame asked as he picked up Sasuke to put him on the floor.

Sasuke took the chance and latched his hands into Kisame's dark blue hair. The shark man yelped in surprise and tried to hold Sasuke away from him, he pulled him back when he realized that it would only make it worse.

"Fuck...I fell for it!" Kisame cursed himself.

Sasuke smiled as he saw Kisame's angry look, he admired the dark blue strands tangled in his little hands and tugged on the hair once. Kisame grunted at the pain and glared at Sasuke, only getting another hard tug. Kisame yelped in pain this time, he had to think of a way to get Sasuke to release his hair.

"Let go of my hair..." Kisame commanded rather calmly.

"What's the magic word?" Sasuke mocked as he tugged on the hair harder.

Kisame growled lowly,"Please...Let go of my hair..."

"That's not the magic word!" Sasuke said as he tugged the blue strands harder than before.

"Let go of my hair!" Kisame commanded louder.

"No!" Sasuke shouted as he continued to tug on Kisame's hair.

Kisame got onto his knees, placing Sasuke on the floor but not entirely releasing him. He waited for Sasuke to stop tugging on his hair before he grabbed Sasuke's small fists and tried to pry him off of his hair.

"LET GO!" Kisame commanded loudly again.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled again.

Kisame then had a fight with Sasuke's hands, trying to get them open,"LET MY HAIR GO!"

"NO!"

It had been minutes of continuous fighting and slight yelling between the blue man and the younger Uchiha. Both fought with one another, neither side showing signs of giving up so soon. During the minutes of struggling, yelling and fighting, someone had crept up on the door and was looking in to see what the troubles were. Pein almost laughed when he saw Kisame and Sasuke on the floor, Sasuke keeping his hands latched to Kisame's hair and Kisame trying to pry him off. The sight looked rather amusing but he knew he had to end it now before Kisame lost all of his hair.

He approached the two silently and bent down. Without even trying, Pein unwrapped Sasuke's fingers from Kisame's hair. The man immediately backed himself away from the boy and latched his hands to his scalp, attempting to massage the pain in his scalp. Pein lifted the child up, he put Sasuke back in the crib and pulled the barrier up, earning a whine from the child. Pein walked over to Kisame and kneeled next to the grunting and silently swearing man.

"Are you alright?" Pein asked.

"Fine, he's strong for a runt though." Kisame commented as he continued to rub his head in a soothing manner.

"Let me check your head, I see some blood dripping.." Pein said, masking any concern in his voice.

Two months after the day Naruto caught Kisame and Pein getting "aquainted". The two decided that it would be best if they were to remain friends for the relationship was cutting into Pein's work and Kisame's swordsman training. The both had been okay with it and both had smiles on their faces when they left one another to continue their humdrum schedules, of course, not telling anyone about their plans. Though the smiles were visible on their faces were fakes.

"Really? Fine, just be gentle though." Kisame told Pein, who nodded and shifted behind the much taller man.

Pein hesitantly reached out to Kisame's head and began to tread his fingers through Kisame's hair. The silky blue strands felt soft against Pein's slow and careful moving fingers. Pein had missed the feel of Kisame's hair against his fingers and had a slightly sad look on his face. He angrily snapped himself out of it and carefully shifted through Kisame's hair, in search of where Kisame was bleeding. If Kisame was a cat, he would've been purring endlessly at the feel of Pein's fingers treading his hair. He knew that this wasn't going to happen soon again so he decided to keep a tough hold and not let his mind drift to those magical fingers working their way through his hair.

"Found the cut, it's not that large so it should heal immediately with a little help..." Pein said as green Chakra flew from his fingertips onto the shark man's wound.

Soon before Kisame could reply, the green Chakra stopped and the wound had healed.

"Thank you, Leader-sama..." Kisame told the other man, he didn't need to look at Pein to know he nodded.

"You are welcome, Kisame-kun." Pein said as he stood up from where he kneeled.

Sasuke silently watched as Pein left the room without saying another word. He shifted his gaze to the blue man on the floor. Kisame slowly stood from the floor with his head still hung low, refusing to even look up while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Kisame-san?" Sasuke asked for Kisame's attention.

"What?" Kisame asked, still not looking up.

"Hug?" Sasuke asked as he outstretched his arms towards Kisame, his hands opened wide.

"I think I learned my lesson from the hair tug, thank you." Kisame said slightly serious.

"Please Kisame-san! I promise I won't!" Sasuke insisted, opening and closing his hands a few times at Kisame's direction.

Kisame looked up slightly and saw the cute actions the child was doing. The child held sparkling eyes and a cute, lower lip pout. He still didn't trust the Uchiha but he couldn't just reject the hug either, he didn't have the heart to do so. He searched around the room for a moment before he spotted an old helmet. He cleaned it out and put it on, the helmet fitting his head slightly tight but other than that, wearable. He approached Sasuke with the helmet on and wrapped his arms around the smaller Uchiha. Sasuke happily hugged the shark man, patting his back in a comforting way. Kisame smiled at the sudden behavior change of the young Uchiha, but before he would get lost in the reassuring hug, he quickly released the child.

"I still don't trust you..." Kisame told the younger Uchiha.

He earned a loud whine from the Uchiha. Sasuke rattled the crib barrier again.

"No. You're punished for pulling on my hair, now you're not going anywhere." Kisame informed as he turned his back on Sasuke and went for the door.

Sasuke whined again loudly and continued shaking the crib barrier hard, only to be ignored by Kisame. The shark man left the room and closed the door behind him, chuckling softly as he heard Sasuke's whines. He continued his way forward, able to hear Sasuke's whines as he walked. As he made his way to his room, he had to pass by Pein, his ex-lover. Kisame refused to look at the shorter man and quickly passed by without even taking a second glance. Pein saw how Kisame visibly tensed as he walked past him, and the fact that Kisame didn't even look at him made him feel a slight tug at his heart. He missed the shark man, yes, but he knew that if they tried again, their relationship would fall apart and possibly, so would their friendship.

Pein wasn't going to allow that.

The morning sun had finally risen over the horizon, the sun gleemed on Naruto's and Itachi's afterglow. Itachi snuggled closer to his naked, stunning blonde, tightening his hold around Naruto's waist and placed a loving kiss on his head. Naruto murmurred something incoherent and unconsiously nuzzled his head against Itachi's chest, trying to get more of the warm embrace. Naruto smiled in his sleep as he felt his lover's arms tighten around him, purring softly from the touch. It was one of those moments that made Itachi not want to get out of bed, but fate was cruel.

"TRY TO GRAB MY HAIR AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR TOYS FOR BREAKFAST, UN!"

The lovely blonde haired Kitsune abruptly woke up and sat up again, startled by the noise. Itachi cursed Deidara silently then wrapped his arms around Naruto, his gold band glittering slightly from the sun's natural rays of light. Naruto turned his head when he relaxed and placed a kiss against Itachi's temple. He earned a smile from the Raven haired man and got a kiss back. Naruto tried to get out of Itachi's grasp but Itachi wouldn't allow it. Naruto turned his head back to look at Itachi.

"Please release me Itachi-kun, I have to get dressed and see what the others did to Sasuke."

"Hn...I'm not too fond of the idea of letting go, Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he tightened his grip on Naruto.

"If you don't let go of me Itachi, then I'll pull the sex card out on you." Naruto warned, smirking as that got Itachi to let go of him.

Naruto went to the closet and grabbed a full Akatsuki outfit, allowing Itachi to get a good look at his naked glory. As Naruto selected his outfit, Itachi was almost drooling at the sight of his Kitsune. Naruto was just beautiful, period. Itachi watched Naruto's every movement up until the Kitsune was dressing. Itachi whimpered quietly at the loss of the gorgeous sight, not loud enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto grabbed his Akatsuki cloak and ring, he placed the ring on his right hand, middle finger (he refused to place it over his wedding band). He opened the door and caught a glimpse of Itachi getting up to dress as well, he blushed lightly and closed the door behind him, seeing what sort of chaos Sasuke must've caused this time.

Naruto walked into the main room where he heard Sasuke and Deidara yelling at one another. He quickly entered the room and almost laughed at the sight. Deidara was kneeling on the tile of the kitchen floor. Sasuke was holding a glass of milk that was on the verge of spilling on Deidara's head and grabbing onto Deidara's hair while Deidara was grabbing Sasuke's hair and had his palm mouth slowly tear up a teddy bear. The two both tugging equally hard on the other's hair.

"LET GO OF ME!" Deidara shouted.

"YOU LET GO OF ME!" Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto stood silently before he got an idea. He turned and made his way into the main bathroom. He switched on the light and looked through the cupboards. He smirked in triumph when he found what he needed, a large squirt bottle. He turned on the faucet and waited patiently as he watched the bottle fill with cold water. Once that was finished he closed the faucet and screwed on the blue cap for the squirt bottle. He made his way back into the kitchen to the two still struggling on the floor. He yanked the cup away from Sasuke and began to squirt the two with water. The two immediately let go of one another and turned their faces away from the cold substance. They held their hands out in a defensive manner, trying to get the squirting to stop. Naruto smiled and stopped squirting the bottle, he tucked it in a pocket in his Akatsuki cloak before the two could look at him, both visibly angry.

"What the Hell, un!" Deidara shouted at the Kitsune before him.

"Hey, language...And well, since you two were fighting like cats, I thought I'd treat you like cats." Naruto answered.

Deidara was baffled by his answer,"We're not cats, un!"

"As long as Sasuke and the others don't fight, I won't treat you like cats." Naruto replied.

Deidara growled at that answer and Sasuke gave the famous "hn". Naruto just smirked at his friend and the child he was fighting with. He turned away from the two and made his way back to his and Itachi's room to recieve a letter that was meant to be sent to Konoha. He was very eager to send his letter in, Naruto always recieved feedback from his friends about a week later. What Naruto reads in his letters, it was all worth the wait. He approached the door of his and Itachi's room and twisted the knob. He pushed open the door and immediately blushed at the view of the older Uchiha. Itachi stood there with only a short, white towel on, his pale, flawless back facing Naruto and his silky, charcoal hair free from it's crimson hair tie. Itachi turned his head to look at who was invading his room. He smirked when he saw his Kitsune blushing a lovely shade of red and lowered the right side of his towel, showing more of his flawless skin.

"Do you like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked, giving a soft and sexy smile.

Naruto nodded his head, licking some drool off of the corner of his mouth, forgetting about the letter,"Uh huh..."

Itachi walked up to Naruto and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling the Kitsune into their room. With his free hand, he closed the door for more privacy. Once the door shut he slipped the towel off of his slim hips, earning another lustful stare from his husband. He swung the towel over the Kitsune's head and pulled it in his direction. Because of the towel, Naruto was forcably pulled closer until he was pressed against Itachi's chest. Naruto's blush grew a dark velvet shade when he looked up and saw the look of lust and hunger in Itachi's eyes. Naruto knew it meant sex.

"What you see is all yours, my love." Itachi said huskily, leaning forward and capturing his younger lover's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

Pein sat in his room in deep thought, the moment he treaded his fingers through the shark man's hair triggered something inside that he never felt before. It was a mixture of pain...sadness...guilt possibly? Pein shook his head slightly at the thought, he never expected to feel so many emotions just by running his fingers through those, silky, soft, dark blue strands. Pein, instead, ran a hand through his own orange hair out of confusion and frustration, his old relationship with Kisame ended because it was necessary, the two of them could not be distracted, with Pein falling behind on his paperwork and Kisame's swordsmanship lacking they had to. Of course, Pein knew that if they told anyone about this, there would be Hell to pay.

He sighed again as his mind drifted back to memorable and good times he had with his ex-lover. All the memories flooded into his brain and before Pein knew it, he was crying silently as each and every moment flew through his mind like a slideshow. Pein didn't even know the tears were rolling down his cheeks for he was too lost in his memories. The shark man really did mean a lot to him, more than his best friend, Konan. Pein mentally repeated to himself that what was done was done, and nothing was going to change it.

Nothing at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu: Sequel  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**I'm on a roll today, aren't I :P?**

**Expected stories to come: Accidental Mate and Love Suiyaku, since you guys liked both ideas I'll just do what I'm doing now and take turns with the chapters :3**

**Seriously, I wasn't expecting so much; 5,239 hits and 1,880 visitors for all of my stories, and only in this month? You guys are gonna make my head pop off if this continues :P**

**Lots of love guys,**

** -Jessica**

* * *

><p>Naruto's head hung in the toilet, throwing up everything his stomach held while Itachi held his long, blonde locks back. Itachi's face held a lot of concern for his young husband, it was just two minutes ago that Naruto was fine, and now he was throwing up endlessly in the toilet. Naruto's loud vomitting did attract some attention, but they all decided not to bother the Kitsune at the moment.<p>

_'What's going on with me?' _Naruto asked the Kyuubi, getting a nervous chuckle in return.

Naruto got suspicious,_'What did you do?"_

**"N-Nothing, what makes you think I did something?" Kyuubi asked again, cursing himself when his voice couldn't hide his nervousness.**

_'That's it, get out here Kyuubi...' _Naruto commanded.

**"No, you'll do bad things to me..." Kyuubi said, slightly worried.**

Naruto stood up from where he threw up and closed his eyes, making hand signs.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh Kyuubi?" Naruto said.

Itachi took a few steps back from Naruto, feeling the Chakra levels from his Kitsune rise intensely as he made the hand signs. Itachi only stood back in awe as the Kitsune's hair gradually began to rise and red Chakra was spinning a few feet in front of him. Itachi took a few more steps back when the red Chakra finally began to make a human being. The human's skin was a slight pale, not as tan as Naruto's but not as pale as Itachi's. His hair was a red and orange color, a lot like the color of fire, and his eyes were like Itachi's but his eyes held a deep color of red with animal like slits in them. The human's cheeks had whiskers on each one, orange furred fox ears poked out of the hair and nine furred tails swayed around him. There stood the Kyuubi no Kitsune human form, he pouted at the blonde Kitsune that was panting a bit from using so much Chakra to summon Kyuubi.

"Now...What did you do, Kyuubi?" Naruto folded his arms and asked seriously.

"N-Nothing! I told you that already!" Kyuubi replied, holding his hands up in defense.

"You're lying, tell me now and it won't be as bad later on!" Naruto shouted, making Itachi cringe from his lover's anger.

Kyuubi pout grew larger, almost cutely,"No!"

"Just tell me please, it can't be that bad..." Naruto assured this time.

"No, you're still gonna hate me." Kyuubi answered, folding his arms as well.

"Kyuubi, you're like my father. I can't hate you no matter what, now just tell me, please?" Naruto asked with the huge, blue, innocent eyes.

Kyuubi instantly looked away from Naruto, knowing the trick too well,"That won't work, Naruto..."

Naruto pouted at that,"Then just tell me, please!"

Kyuubi sighed,"Fine, but let me set some rules before I go on telling you, okay?"

Naruto sighed at this but nodded his head, agreeing to the terms.

"Number one, you are not to harm me, physically or mentally." Kyuubi said, waiting for Naruto to nod in agreement before he continued.

"Number two, you will keep your distance from me and not take a step closer. And number 3, your husband here has to follow the agreements as well."

Kyuubi looked at both Naruto and Itachi. He smirked when Itachi went and stood next to Naruto, he knew that they had agreed fully.

"Okay, well Naruto, there's two things actually...Well, you know how I have access to your body, mind, and soul?" He got two nods,"Well...I kind of played around with your organs *nervous laugh* and uhh, I kind of uhhh, unlocked your eggs..."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked ready to lunge at Kyuubi if it wasn't for his husband holding him and whispering soothing words into his ear, calming him down.

"Go on..." Naruto growled at Kyuubi, earning a whimper.

"A-And...with the never ending animal sex you guys have...," Both men blushed at that statement,"Well, the eggs were kind of...Uhh..._Activated_ by Itachi's, uh, mini Itachis...and well..Naruto-kun, you're pregnant." Kyuubi finished with a scared and nervous whimper.

Naruto's and Itachi's eyes both went wide, Naruto placing a hand on his stomach. Soon, Naruto's face twisted into one of pure fury and he needed to hit something. He quickly added a lot of Chakra into his fist and punched a huge hole in the wall. Kisame jumped a few feet in the air where he was reading and stared at the hole in the wall.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!" Kisame yelled as he approached the hole.

"WHAT THE FUCK KYUUBI! Why would you do that to me without warning?" Naruto yelled at the human form of Kyuubi, ignoring the shark man who was now watching the fight.

"I-It just s-s-sort of happened! I didn't think I-I-I'd actually accomplish s-s-something like t-this!" Kyuubi tried to explain.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN MESSED WITH MY FUCKING ANATOMY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Naruto yelled back.

"Naruto-kun, I thought you were already able to have children?" Itachi asked.

"I am, but it was on shut down so the eggs were locked away because we didn't know how the birth will affect me, UNTIL THIS BASTARD HAD TO GO AND ACTIVATE IT!"** (1)**

At this point, everyone was standing in Kisame's room. Kisame had a bowl of popcorn and was passing it around the members. Naruto, Itachi, and Kyuubi all hadn't noticed them there.

"I'm sorry, okay!" Kyuubi cried out.

"I'M SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! I'M PREGNANT NOW BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO MESS WITH MY BODY!" Naruto yelled, making Kyuubi flinch and earning quite a few gasps from the audience.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT IT LIKE IT'S SUCH A BAD THING?" Kyuubi yelled back at Naruto,"Maybe you'll live! And once you see the beautiful face of your baby you won't see it as so bad!"

This made everyone silent, Naruto's breath caught in his throat while Kyuubi stood there and looked at him. Itachi wrapped his arms around his lover and looked at him with a concern look on his face. Naruto's eyes still pierced through Kyuubi's soul and Kyuubi just returned the look. It was a rather suspenseful silence for the audience sitting there and watching through the giant hole in the wall. It was then that Naruto came back to his senses and placed a hand on Itachi's. He rested his head against his husband's chest and sighed.

"He's right you know...I shouldn't look at this as such a bad thing...Maybe I will live with your, my, and Kyuubi's Chakra healing me during the birth."

Hearing this made Kyuubi smirk in victory.

"Don't get too happy Kyuubi, you're still gonna pay for this..." Naruto warned, making Kyuubi's face fall.

"How?" Kyuubi asked.

"Oh you'll see..." Naruto said with a low growl in his voice.

The three heard a cough, which brought their attention to those who were standing at the wall, watching everything through the giant hole Naruto made out of pure anger.

"Oh...Uh, hi..." Naruto greeted.

"Who the Hell is going to fix this wall?" Kakuzu asked, all looking at Naruto.

"I did break it, I might as well fix it." Naruto answered the man.

"No way! You're pregnant Naruto, let us fix it!" Konan exclaimed, getting a few looks from the others.

"No it's okay Konan, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I deserve more sympathy or what-not, I'll fix this hole." Naruto said with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now if you guys could back up a bit, I'll fix this hole in a minute." Naruto said, gesturing them with his hand to back up.

Once the others complied and backed away, Naruto began some hand signs. As the hand signs went on the rocks that were blown forward gradually lifted into the air, the others moved out of the rocks' way as they inched forward to the hole that stood between them and the working Naruto. The rocks all began to form into their place like a jigsaw puzzle, all squeezing into where they belonged as the continuous hand signs remained. Once the rocks were all in place, Naruto stopped his hand signs, held up two fingers, and touched the Chakra connected rocks. The rocks all began to melt and form into place in the hole, some of the rocks slightly dripping but other than that, fit just like a glove.

Naruto removed his fingers and watched as the rocks immediately dried up and became how it was before Naruto punched a hole through it. The Kitsune didn't need to look at the others to see their looks of shock and surprise, which made him chuckle lightly at the image that passed through his head. He turned back around and saw Itachi standing there with a smirk on his handsome face, Kyuubi stood in a distance from him with his arms folded and a smug look on his face.

"I told you that Jutsu would come in handy, squirt." Kyuubi said, chuckling a bit while Naruto rolled his aquatic eyes.

"Oh shush you, now come over here so you can go back to the seal. And don't mess with my child or I swear to God I will end you!" Naruto warned, making Kyuubi lift his hands defensively as his tails swirled behind him.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch! I have no intentions to hurt the little one growing inside you!" Kyuubi exclaimed, edging his way closing to Naruto.

Once they were a couple of inches away from each other. They both connected their hands and began to make different half hand signs. The Chakra in the air began to grow thick as Blue Charka began to mix with Red Chakra. Once the hand signs were finished, Kyuubi's body and Chakra was sucked back into Naruto through the seal that permanently stood out on his clothed stomach. Naruto had to gasp and took a few steps back from the sudden Chakra gain and pressure that entered his stomach.

"Kami-sama Kyuubi! Don't enter so damn fast next time!" Naruto exclaimed to Kyuubi out loud, hearing the demon fox's chuckle.

**"Excuse me princess, I didn't know you were so sensitive."**

_'Shut up!'_ Naruto shouted through his mind, ignoring anything else Kyuubi had to say.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked for Naruto's attention, which he got.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about the child? If this information reaches others who would plan something to obtain you and our child?" Itachi asked, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist again.

"Don't worry, I will keep this a secret from my Konoha and Suna friends until we feel it's time that they should know, deal?" Naruto asked and stole a kiss from Itachi, getting a bigger smirk.

"Deal." Itachi said, leaning in to kiss the Kitsune again.

Naruto met him the rest of the way, getting a passionate kiss from the raven. Naruto's lips moved perfectly with Itachi's, both have already learned from their previous kisses. Itachi licked Naruto's bottom lip, granted entrance only to be met by Naruto's tongue. The two tongues danced in perfect sync, saliva dribbling from their lips down their chins as Naruto's arms snaked their way around Itachi's neck, encouraging the kiss to deepen. Itachi's tongue trailed and mapped everything the warm, familiar cavern had to offer. Naruto moaned slightly in the kiss, and just as Itachi's hands moved lower...

"EWWWW!"

The two immediately broke apart to see who had disturbed them. Sasuke stood there with a horrified look on his face and a teddy bear on the floor. Naruto's face held a deep crimson red while Itachi's face was angry at his younger brother for interrupting his moment with his husband.

"YOU TWO WERE SHARING COOTIES!" Sasuke yelled as he ran away from the room, screaming out just loud enough for the others to hear.

Naruto facepalmed while Itachi released his grip on his Kitsune, obviously not happy with what just happened. Naruto looked back up to his husband.

"I'll go stop him..." Naruto said as he made his way out of the room, his hair swaying behing him as he turned the corner.

Sasuke's screams and shouts could be heard all the way from across the hallway. He quickened his pace as he heards shouts that sounded like "cooties" and "spit". It continued to the point where he was running through the hallways to get to Sasuke. Once he turned another corner he found Sasuke exclaiming to everyone in the room.

"AND THERE WAS SPIT COMING DOWN THEIR MOUTHS! THEY WERE MAKING MAN BAB-"

Sasuke's sentence was immediately interrupted when Naruto came up from behind and slapped a hand onto Sasuke's mouth, the rest of the sentence coming out as muffled words. The others grinned or laughed at the two; Naruto keeping his hand on Sasuke's mouth while Sasuke tried to pull the hand away to finish his embarrassing sentence. Naruto had to bring Sasuke to the ground and straddle him to keep his hands on Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke managed to open up a finger before trying again.

"THEY WERE MAKING MAN-" Sasuke tried but was shushed again.

"Sasuke, SHUSH!" Naruto hissed at the younger Uchiha.

After a few moments into their struggle, Naruto felt his hands begin to grow wetter and wetter.

"Oh Hell no!" Naruto exclaimed as he saw spit seep through his fingers.

Naruto made the mistake of yanking his hands away to clean them, instantly giving Sasuke his chance.

"THEY WERE MAKING MAN BABIES WITH THEIR MOUTHS!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs, making everyone look at Naruto with either a smirk or grin.

"Shut up..." Naruto said as he got up off of Sasuke, folding his arms and pouting.

That only got a few more laughs as Naruto edged Sasuke to go play or something somewhere else. Naruto looked up again, still angry at Sasuke for exclaiming that sentence.

"It's okay Naruto." Pein said from a distance, not looking up from a scroll he was reading.

"No it's not, fucking Sasuke..." Naruto said, his pout deepening.

"He was bound to walk in on you guys soon anyway." Hidan said, putting his scythe down from where he was sharpening it.

"Yeah! I mean with how...uh, _intimate_ you two get Tobi was surprised he didn't walk in on you guys earlier!" Tobi exclaimed with a small giggle from both him and Pein.

"You shouldn't be laughing Pein, what if he walked in on you and Kisame?" Naruto asked Pein.

There was a small silence as tension filled the air, Deidara choked on the water he was drinking and Hidan accidently dropped his scythe on his foot. Naruto raised an eyebrow at everyone's behavior before his stare met Pein's eyes.

"Well?" Naruto said, expecting an answer.

Pein sighed,"Naruto, Kisame and I had to break up...because our relationship was getting the way."

Naruto's eyes widened before he shouted in both his and Kyuubi's voice,"OUT!"

Everyone scrambled and made their way for the exit as quickly as possible. Deidara's cup was spinning slightly and the scythe hadn't finished falling. Even Pein tried to get away with the crowd before Naruto grabbed the back of his cloak and threw back onto his seat on the couch.

"What do you mean "your relationship was in the way"?" Naruto asked, folding his arms.

Somewhere from a distance, Kisame sneezed.

"Our relationship was getting in the way, I was falling too far behind in my paperwork and Kisame's swordsmanship was lacking. So we decided to break up so we could solve this problem."

"That's not a good reason, Pein!" Naruto exclaimed, clenching his fists.

"But it was for the best! We couldn't keep it going if our problems continued!" Pein exclaimed, a tear threatening to fall down his eye.

Naruto saw the tear as Pein blinked it away, he backed away a bit,"Oh my God, you didn't want to break up with him, did you?"

Pein didn't answer, just sighed. Naruto took it as a yes.

"You two need to talk about this and sort some things out." Naruto said, his stance showing Pein that "no" was not an answer.

"Please, no Naruto." Pein nearly pleaded, but Naruto was already gone.

Pein facepalmed but began to listen very closely to Naruto's footsteps. He heard a door slamming open and a startled yelp.

"H-Hey! PUT ME DOWN!" Pein heard Kisame yell, making him visibly stiffen.

"NO! YOU TWO NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOUR DECISIONS!" Naruto yelled back, Pein knew Kisame knew what he was talking about.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT! PUT ME DOWN!" Pein heard again, the voices growing closer as the bickering continued.

As the bickering continued, Naruto walked into the main room with the shark man flung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kisame was thrashing in Naruto's grip while Naruto kept a strong hold on him. Naruto threw Kisame onto the seat next to Pein, both looked at one another with an emotionless look.

"You will both talk about this, you are not to leave this room until you do so!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto quickly made the signs for a Shadow clone and had it guard the exit as Naruto left Pein and Kisame to talk it over. Pein and Kisame shifted around awkwardly on their seats, both refusing to speak before the clone decided to start the conversation for them.

"Pein, why did you feel that your relationship with Kisame needed to end?" The clone asked, startling the two.

"W-Why should I answer?" Pein asked the clone.

"Just answer."

"Well...I felt that our relationship needed to end for we were both facing problems we needed to face and the relationship was getting in the way..." Pein said.

"My swordsman skills were growing off and Pein was falling behind, the relationship was the problem, therefore we ended it." Kisame continued it.

"Don't you think that maybe you could've, oh I don't know, POSTPONED the relationship for a bit so you two could get back on track and then continue with your love for one another?" The clone exclaimed, staring holes through the two.

The two looked at one another, both sighing.

"You don't understand-" Kisame started but was interrupted.

"No, those two excuses are not even qualified to be excuses. You two could've just postponed the relationship, get your swordsman skills back up and catch up on your paperwork, and then get back to how you were. Breaking off a relationship for those two reasons is pathetic, and I _KNOW_ you two didn't want to end it, didn't you?" The clone asked again.

The two remained silent and looked at one another. That sentence had gotten them both by surprise. The clone stood there with his arms folded and he sighed.

"Rethink your decisions, right now is your chance to do it." The clone finished, bring quiet so the two of them could talk it over.

The two men remained silent, both shifting around in the uncomfortable silence. Pein's sigh broke the silence.

"He's right..." Kisame said suddenly, making Pein's head snap to his direction.

"What...?" Pein asked, his heart beating 90 miles an hour.

"He's right...I wasn't exactly happy with the decision we both made, but since you knew better I figured I'd play along with it..." Kisame admitted, getting a look from Pein.

Pein shifted around in his seat so that he was facing Kisame,"I wasn't happy either, and at the time I thought it would be the best. But as time progressed, I started realizing what I had done. I would've done something about it, but I thought that if we tried again, our relationship would end again and possibly our friendship, and I wouldn't allow that to happen."

Kisame then shifted himself around to face Pein,"Pein, you and I could've tried again 17 different times and the friendship we share wouldn't end." Kisame said with a breath-taking smile in Pein's opinion.

"Really?" Pein asked in disbelief.

"Yes really, I could've been killed by your hands and I still wouldn't be able to discontinue the friendship we share." Kisame said.

Pein smiled at that sentence, Kisame hadn't changed a bit. They both sat there, smiling and staring at one another. Around the corner Naruto had his ear pressed against the wall.

_'C'mon Pein! Kiss him you bastard!'_ Naruto inwardly screamed.

**"You're such a fanboy." Kyuubi snickered.**

_'Shut up, I'm just so tired of those two being upset! I want them to be happy!' _Naruto exclaimed.

**"Yeah, happy in each other's pants, kukukukuku."**

'_Kami-sama, you're worse than Ero-Sennin...' _Naruto inwardly facepalmed.

**"I try." The demon fox giggled.**

_'Shhh! Somethings happening!' _Naruto shushed the fox, earning another snicker.

"Kisame-kun, I really am sorry for making this rash decision." Pein apologized.

"Don't worry about, I apologize as well for making the decision." Kisame said, smiling again.

Around the corner, Naruto inwardly chanted,'_KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!'_

"What I'm really sorry for, is why I didn't ask to try again sooner..." Pein replied, smirking when he saw Kisame look at him.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying...?" Kisame asked.

Pein took this as an advantage and leaned forward, kissing the shark man full on the lips once.

"Indeed I am.." Pein replied, moving in again.

Kisame met him the rest of the way and returned the kiss. Both had missed the feeling of the other's lips and were very happy to be reunited with the other. What seemed to be one kiss, was actually multiple pecks on the lips, Kisame's arms snaked around Pein's back while Pein's hands found their way into Kisame's dark blue hair. Naruto's clone smiled at the kissing sounds being heard while the real Naruto peeked around the corner to see what was going on. A loud crash and Sasuke's crying got all of their attentions. The two new lovers broke apart from their multiple pecks and Naruto turned back to the direction from where Sasuke was crying.

"Shit..." Naruto cursed and made the clone leave with a big poof.

They all ran in the direction in the direction of the crying, gradually getting louder as they inched their way closer and closer. Naruto turned the corner and kicked open the door where the crying could be heard. Sasuke sat on the floor, crying his heart out. A bookshelf fallen over onto his leg with many books scattered across the floor. Naruto immediately dashed forward and literally threw the bookshelf off of Sasuke's leg. Sasuke's leg looked mangled up and disfigured, obviously broken. Naruto picked Sasuke off of the floor and dashed for his and Itachi's room, pushing past a concerned Kisame and Pein.

Just as Itachi opened the door when he heard Sasuke's crying, Naruto brushed past the Raven and placed Sasuke on their bed. The sounds of Sasuke's leg cracking and the look of it was enough to make another other person throw held Sasuke closely and rocked the child slightly to calm him down a little. Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he brought his hand up and knocked Sasuke out. The limp figure remained in Naruto's grasp until Naruto gently laid Sasuke back onto his side of the bed.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"A bookshelf fell on Sasuke's leg..." Naruto sighed as he began to pop Sasuke's leg back into place.

Itachi just sighed, wondering how a small, three year old Sasuke could manage to make a large, heavy bookshelf fall on him. He sat down on the other side of Sasuke, trying to ignore the sickening pops and cracks his brother's leg was making. Itachi didn't want to listen to this but his pride took over and glued his feet to the floor, each sickening pop and crack rang through his eardrums to the point where he threw up a bit in his mouth.

An hour later, Naruto finally managed to pop Sasuke's leg back into place. He then lifted his hands up and made Green Chakra fly from his hands to the leg in front of him. He then looked at Itachi, silently asking for some help. Itachi smiled and lifted his hands up, exactly like Naruto and let Green Chakra fly to his brother's leg. It was then that both were reminded of Naruto's child.

"What are we going to do about the child, Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked, keeping his Chakra flowing to Sasuke's leg while not drawing his eyes away from his husband.

"I don't know, love. I want to keep the child and raise him or her right." Itachi said with a smile, meeting his husband's eyes.

"But what if our child turns out like Sasuke..?" Naruto asked, earning a look from Itachi.

"Oh, I will make sure that doesn't happen..." Itachi scoffed, getting a look from Naruto.

"Why not? He's not that much of a brat anymore and he's learned." Naruto defended.

"Yes but what if our child doesn't change? Sasuke was showered with gifts when he was this age, thus spoiling him, I will not allow that for our baby." Itachi said.

"But what if our child does? I'm not saying to shower it with gifts I'm just saying that our child should get the best treatment!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_Love_, you're going to spoil our child if you give them that kind of treatment..." Itachi emphasized.

"Well _honey,_ are you saying that my ideas for treating _our_ child isn't good enough?" Naruto hissed at his husband, making Itachi's eyebrow twitch.

Itachi didn't know what possessed him to say,"Yes, I am _baby..._"

"And how would _you_ know any better at raising a child, huh?" Naruto snapped at his husband.

"Because I actually had a _real_ family that loved me!" Itachi snapped back, making Naruto gasp.

Itachi knew Naruto was very sensitive about the family part, and with the tears forming in Naruto's eyes he knew he went too far.

"Naruto..." Itachi tried to begin with a sad look on his face, but was stopped when Naruto stopped healing Sasuke and dashed out of the room, keeping his face low as he ran through the hall.

Itachi got off the bed quickly and followed his crying husband. Naruto quickened his pace when he felt Itachi's Chakra close behind and quickly made his way to Sasuke's empty room. As soon as Itachi caught up, he caught a glimpse of his husband's crying face before having a door slammed in his face. Naruto's blue eyes were full of tears and his eyes were a form of saddness that should never be reached. Itachi's guilt began to rise when he heard Naruto's crying and tried to reach for the door, only to be stopped by a Red Chakra boundary. He felt a huge Chakra and a slightly smaller Chakra in the room.

"Naruto...Open the door..." Itachi tried, only to hear a growl that was undeniably Kyuubi's.

"FUCK OFF UCHIHA! NARUTO IS UPSET THANKS TO YOU!" Kyuubi yelled through the door.

Itachi knew he messed up, he messed up big time.

* * *

><p><strong>(1): Okay, so remember in the beginning of the story when they first found Sasuke as a child? And Naruto mentioned that he could bear children? Well, I decided to make that Kyuubi had actually locked the eggs away at the time, making Naruto think that since he was male, he couldn't get pregnant as easily as females. Then, Kyuubi told Naruto that he had locked Naruto's eggs away because Kyuubi hypothesized that the birth could kill Naruto thus, Naruto failed to mention that to Itachi. Once Kyuubi unlocked the eggs without warning, Itachi's mini Itachis got access to Naruto's mini Narutos and dun dun, he's pregnant. Main reason Naru-Chan is angry at Kyuubi-San is because the birth could kill him and thus, Kyuubi could be putting Naruto to death by unlocking his eggs.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Makeup

** Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu: Sequel**

**August Stats: For the month of 2011-08, there have been a total of 7,373 Hits and 2,516 Visitors to all of your stories. **

**^ Jesus Christ, big hugs for all of my lovely reviewers and everyone who reads my stories. I wasn't expecting so many (I was honestly expecting to the very most, 100)!**

**Very special thank yous to aliway, saya420, and LynxDYaoi for being my first three reviewers to my very first story; Child**

**And very special thank yous to these people for adding me to their favorite authors list;**

**Echo Uchiha | Fallen Bleeding Angel | Jashin-sama's dark angel | lowfat-yogurt | Melikealilly | Ryu Pendragon | saya420 | shi-no-tenshi01 | tachinii | and wolfpacksam'smate**

**You guys keep the stories going 3**

* * *

><p>Itachi sat outside Sasuke's room with a sleeping Sasuke leaning against him. He's been waiting outside the door of Sasuke's room ever since he had made his love upset, and that was twelve hours ago. His bottom was getting sore from sitting on the concrete-like floor and his brother was drooling on him, but at the moment he didn't care, all he cared for was Naruto. The red Chakra barrier keeping him from seeing his love stood strong in between him and the door that lead inside. A small nose bubble from Sasuke's nose popped on Itachi cloak, making Itachi's eye twitch in anger as he wiped off as much as he could from his shoulder. He sighed again and watched the door, waiting for any sign of Naruto coming out any time soon.<p>

Kisame stepped out of his room and was startled to see Itachi sitting there. Itachi rolled his head so he could face Pein's boyfriend.

"Hi." Itachi said bluntly.

"Uhh...How long have you been sitting there?" Kisame asked, gesturing to the drooling Sasuke and Itachi's tired eyes.

"Twelve hours." Itachi answered as he rolled his head back to stare at the red Chakra covered door.

"Why?" Kisame asked, stepping closer to Itachi.

"I made Naruto upset, so he and Kyuubi locked themselves in there..." Itachi said.

"What did you do?" Kisame asked, folding his arms.

"I told him he was going to spoil our child-" Itachi started but was cut off.

"BAKA!" Kisame yelled at Itachi as he smacked him across the head a few times.

Itachi's eye twitch once from the pain that struck where he was getting smacked, but he just took it, he knew he deserved it.

"YOU DON'T SAY THAT TO YOUR HUSBAND, AND YOUR _PREGNANT _HUSBAND NONE-THE-LESS!" Kisame lectured Itachi, who just sighed and took it.

"I know...I am a baka, I upsetted my one true love because of my idiotic behavior...If I had watched what I had said I wouldn't have made my Naruto-kun cry...As long as it takes for Naruto-kun's forgiveness, I will sit here and wait." Itachi said, sighing again as he felt his little brother's drool seep through his cloak.

Kisame stood there and watched as Itachi's eyes began to droop as he tried to force them open. Kisame continued his idea and inconspicuously began to make hand signs for a quick Jutsu.

"Nemuri no Jutsu." Kisame whispered when he finished his Jutsu, watching as water droplettes flew from his fingertips and dropped themselves onto Itachi's droopy eyes, making them close and force Itachi into sleep.

Once Itachi had fallen asleep, Kisame then knocked on the door that was covered by the red Chakra and knocked.

"Naruto? It's Kisame." Kisame said through the door.

There was a silence before a muffled grunt could be heard.

"Just Kisame?" Kyuubi asked through the door.

"I used the Nemuri no Jutsu on Itachi and made him fall asleep, his brother is sleeping and drooling on him."

"Positive...?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I have no reason to be lying right now..." Kisame said through the door.

"If you're lying to us fish, I'll have you for dinner!" Kyuubi warned Kisame, making him shudder.

"As I said, I have no reason to be lying right now." Kisame assured.

The Chakra barrier around the door faded and disappeared into the air, Kisame reached for the door but it twisted quickly and flew open to reveal a quite angry human Kyuubi on the other side. His glare softened when he saw that it was Kisame with a nervous smile gracing his face. His gaze shifted from the shark man to the two sleeping on the floor. Kyuubi folded his arms and raised his eyebrows.

"So you really were telling the truth..." Kyuubi confirmed as he stepped out of the way for Kisame to step inside.

Kisame entered the dark room of Sasuke and saw Naruto cuddled up against a teddy bear chair that sat in the corner of the room. Naruto's blue eyes held a hint of saddness as his eyes were slightly red and puffy. Naruto had still been crying from Itachi's hurtful words, but what hurt most was that it came from _Itachi_, his lover, his husband, his baby's _father._ Naruto held the fluffy chair closer as he snuggled closer to it. Kisame sighed at the boy who had brought him and his boyfriend back together, he needed to fix this now.

"Naruto, I'm not saying Itachi doesn't deserve the treatment he's recieving but all I'm asking is that you at least talk to him." Kisame said as he inched closer to the younger man in front of him.

"Why? There's nothing to talk about..." Naruto said just above a whisper, Kisame seeing the irony.

"Naruto, he's really upset as well...He called himself a baka, he's upset and angry with himself that he upsetted his _only love_ and he took a smack to the head without even glaring back." Kisame told the younger, who just looked up at him with the same red, puffy eyes. Kyuubi growled and interfered.

"Where's your proof? Where's the evidence that says that the _Great Uchiha Itachi_ actually broke his pride to say these things _and _actually take a smacking from _you _of all people!" Kyuubi growled, his tails swaying behind him angrily.

"Ah, that's why I have some.." Kisame said with a smile

_Flashback:_

_ As Itachi sat there, taking the smacking Kisame was giving him, Kisame activated a Jutsu he had prepared specifically for the moment he smacked Itachi (for he wanted to save the moment to replay to everyone later). But then he had a change of plan as Itachi spoke._

_"I know...I am a baka, I upsetted my one true love because of my idiotic behavior...If I had watched what I had said I wouldn't have made my Naruto-kun cry...As long as it takes for Naruto-kun's forgiveness, I will sit here and wait."_

_ Kisame inwardly smirked and stopped the Jutsu from his mind and started the Nemuri no Jutsu handsigns._

_End Flashback:_

"I'm not as stupid as everyone believes." Kisame said as he sat down in the middle of the room and concentrated his Chakra into that specific memory.

Kyuubi and Naruto watched in awe as Kisame began to make handsigns, Chakra gradually flowing from his head to stop and build up a few feet away from his dark blue strands. The Chakra continued to build up until it made a small screen. Kisame clicked into his memory and there he found the specific one he was looking for. The memory began from where Kisame was smacking Itachi across his head multiple times, all viewed from Kisame's eyes.

Kyuubi watched the smacking in amusement while Naruto's face graced a small smile, softly giggling as Kisame called him a baka. Seeing Itachi's saddened and slightly dead eyes made Naruto see Itachi in a whole different way. It began to trigger new emotions for Itachi that Naruto had never felt before, it wasn't bad but it was a different, it was love but it felt something more, something Naruto couldn't explain with words. It was Itachi's talking that made Naruto's attention fall back to the memory before him.

"I know...I am a baka, I upsetted my one true love because of my idiotic behavior...If I had watched what I had said I wouldn't have made my Naruto-kun cry...As long as it takes for Naruto-kun's forgiveness, I will sit here and wait." Itachi said, sighing again.

Naruto stared at Itachi's image in disbelief. He was absolutely speechless by what Itachi had just said in Kisame's memory. The image flickered off as the Chakra began to be absorbed back into the shark man's head. Kyuubi's gaze had visibly softened at the Uchiha's words and he fought the urge to smile at what he just saw. Naruto stared at Kisame and at the door then back to the now panting Kisame.

"He's...been out there...for twelve hours Naruto...He hasn't gotten up to eat, drink, anything...He's sat there waiting for you to open the door." Kisame said in between pants from the use of Chakra.

"How long will he be sleeping?" Naruto asked, Kisame inwardly smirking in victory.

"A good eight hours worth." Kisame answered the young blonde, who nodded in response.

"He's in for a good surprise when he wakes up.." Naruto muttered under his breath.

_**Eight Hours later:**_

Itachi stirred slightly, needing a moment to recover his past memories before he had forcefully been put to sleep. He lied there with his eyes still closed and his breathing calm as the memories began to come back.

_'Kisame is sushi as soon as I get up...'_ Itachi thought to himself.

He shifted around on the matress for a few moments, groaning slightly. He could've sworn he heard a snicker but passed it off. He pushed himself up off of the bed until he was sitting up and rubbed his eyes, clearing any crust off of them. Itachi pushed his pretty bangs out of his face, Naruto taking his chance.

"Uke no Jutsu." Naruto whispered.

Itachi closed his eyes again and coughed at the smoke that lingered in the air and waved at it in an attempt to clear up some of it. As soon as he was able to breath again, he opened his eyes.

Naruto stood there in the most erotic pose that even Jaraiya would've loved to put in his books. His Akatsuki cloak open all the way and the torso part of it was hanging off of Naruto's forearms. The Akatsuki wear that he had on was gone and only a cloud of smoke was covering his naughty area. Naruto's lust filled cerulean eyes looked at Itachi through half-closed eyelids. He brought up his pointing and index finger to his lips and used them to blow a kiss in Itachi's direction.

"Itachi~kuuuun..." Naruto sing-songed in a very husky voice.

Itachi just stared at his husband's sudden seductiveness and sexy actions. He couldn't take it anymore and flopped over into the pillow where his massive nosebleed took place. Another giant puff of smoke took place, Naruto was back to normal. He walked up to his husband and leaned over to check on him. Itachi's noseblood laid all over the pillow, still fresh, while Itachi wiped his nose with the sleeve of his cloak. Naruto giggled at that and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Did I overdo it?" Naruto asked with a small smile gracing his handsome face.

Itachi stared at him for a moment in disbelief, one of his hands caressing the area Naruto had just kissed.

"Kisame told me, he told me everything..." Naruto said as he half closed his eyes again.

Itachi just shook his head,"But Naruto...I really hurt you...I don't deserve-"

Itachi couldn't finish his sentence before Naruto straddled his waist and sat on top of him, immediately silencing him with a full kiss on the lips.

"It's ok, love. You weren't watching what you were saying, I forgive you." Naruto said, still earning a shake from Itachi's head.

"No...Kisame got you to forgive me...It's not the same." Itachi said.

Itachi rolled them over so that Naruto was lying on their bed. He got up from the bed, taking the blood-stained pillow to wash, and left the room. Naruto got up and sat on the bed, staring at the door in confusion.

_'What just happened?' _Naruto asked Kyuubi through his mind.

**"Kit, Itachi is upset..." Kyuubi pointed out to the other.**

_'Why? Did I do something wrong?' _Naruto asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

**"No Kit...You see, Itachi is upset because Kisame talked you into forgiving him. However, Itachi wanted to **_**earn**_** your forgiveness, not just be given it. You see what I'm saying?" Kyuubi explained to Naruto, who nodded in understandment.**

_'But what should I do then?' _Naruto asked the demon fox.

**"I really don't know Kit, Itachi isn't as easy to read as everyone else..." Kyuubi replied to Naruto, earning a sigh from the young man.**

_'I've got to fix this.' _Naruto concluded before getting up from where he sat and going through the door.

Itachi stood next to the bathtub, watching as his little brother sat in the bathtub, nibbling on the same rubber duck Naruto played with when he was a child in the the tub. Sasuke sat naked with a few bubbles trapped in his hair, the duck squeaking in protest in between Sasuke's nibbles. Itachi leaned against the wall with his arms folded and sighed, disappointed with himself.

_'Why couldn't I have gotten Naruto's forgiveness without Kisame's assistance?' _Itachi asked himself, sighing once again.

Itachi smacked himself on his forehead, Sasuke looking up from his duck to Itachi.

_'Baka! It was your job to earn his forgiveness fairly, yet you couldn't even do that!' _Itachi inwardly yelled at himself, smacking himself again.

"Komori?" Sasuke looked at Itachi with gray eyes full of worry.

Itachi looked from his smacking to see his little brother staring at him with a concerned look. He removed his hand from his pale forehead, a cherry red slap mark across his forehead, and looked down at Sasuke.

"Yes?" Itachi asked, his forehead throbbing from the smacking.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, surprising Itachi with the question.

"Fine, just a few issues." Itachi told his brother, making his long eyebrow arch higher.

"Tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Don't start that shit again, I don't want to tell you and it will remain that way." Itachi growled and stared at his brother, getting another stare back.

The two stared at one another for what seemed like hours, when really it was only a few minutes. Sasuke's three year old glare never left Itachi's fierce and angry glare. The two held on strong, neither of them showing any signs of backing down. As blood red eyes stared into gray, there was a soft knock on the door. Bringing both Sasuke and Itachi out of their staring contest to look at the door. Itachi stepped forward and opened the charcoal colored door to reveal his husband sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and looking up with his big, aquatic eyes at Itachi.

The blonde had never looked so innocent before.

"Naruto?" Itachi confirmed as his husband looked up into his eyes.

"I'd like to speak with you Itachi...If you don't mind, that is." Naruto added the last part when he saw Sasuke.

"Of course, do you wish to speak here or somewhere else?" Itachi asked.

"Here is fine, just let me do something..." Naruto said, Itachi stepped out of his husband's way and let him enter, closing the door behind him.

Naruto quickly began to make a few hand signs. Itachi admired how quickly his husband performed the hand signs before recognizing what it was. Once the Jutsu was completed Chakra flew from Naruto's fingertips and flew into Sasuke's ears, making the boy deaf. Naruto then turned to his husband who had been looking at him the whole time.

"Naruto..." Itachi tried to begin.

"Itachi, I apologize for my earlier behavior...You were just upset, weren't you?" Naruto asked his husband, who kept looking at him.

"I will not lie to you...I was more disappointed in myself than upset..." Itachi answered, sighing again for the hundreth time.

"Do not be disappointed, please? It wasn't your fault." Naruto assured his husband, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I couldn't get your forgiveness without Kisame's assistance...It's like you going on a mission with another and they do all the work while you recieve all the credit." Itachi earned a look from his husband.

"I suppose you're right, but it wasn't your fault, and Kisame didn't know." Naruto said.

"But-" Itachi tried to object, but was stopped when his husband kissed him.

"No, you have nothing to be upset, angry, or disappointed about, with, or at...Ok? Can we just drop this and continue how everything was...Please?" Naruto asked, unconsciously giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Itachi sighed in defeat, he could never resist those eyes,"Okay..."

"Are you sure or are you just saying that?" Naruto asked, earning a soft smile from Itachi.

"I mean it, I really do." Itachi said as he stepped toward Naruto and began to stroke his cheek gently, Naruto blushing lightly at the contact.

As Itachi and Naruto both leaned in and kissed the other, Sasuke silently drew in the crimson shower curtain as the two passionately kissed on the other side. He could still see the shadows of the two as they were taking it a step further, obviously forgetting about Sasuke being there. As the two were about to take it another step further, Naruto opened his eyes a moment to see Sasuke's tiny shadow on the other side of the curtain. He immediately pulled away, panting and his face flushed. His cheeks grew a deeper shade of red. Itachi got what he meant when he remembered Sasuke was in the same room as them. Naruto undid the Jutsu, got a towel, and drew the curtain open. He picked the younger Uchiha up and wrapped the towel around him. Naruto examined Sasuke's face for a moment before getting a confused look on his face.

"Itachi-kun? Is it me or is Sasuke looking...older?" Naruto asked, turning to his husband for his opinion.

Itachi got the same look on his face before he turned his gaze to Sasuke and got a better look at him. Sasuke's face was a little more angular and his eyes were just a little more narrow, almost unnoticable. Itachi raised his brows slightly at the changes.

"Yes...It's almost unnoticable, Naruto-kun..." Itachi commented, Sasuke shivering at the stares.

The two both thought for a moment before it clicked at the same time.

"The Jutsu is wearing off!" The two said in unision.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so glad I finally got this done, I apologize if I disappointed anyone out there<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Grown up

** Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu: Sequel  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Thank you to all for reviewing, favoriting, and subscribing to my stories, hugs to all! Also, if you have any questions you'd like me to answer just PM or review the question to the story the question in about and I'll answer in the next chapter, thank you guys!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Konoha:<strong>_

"WHAT HAPPENED TO SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura screeched at her old Sensei in Kakashi's office.

"Now Sakura, let's calm down first.." Kakashi held his hands in defense, speaking gently to try to reason with Sakura in a non-violent manner.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE-KUN?" Sakura screeched once again, ignoring her old Sensei's gentleness.

"Sakura-" Kakashi tried, but was interrupted with a huge screech from his old student.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE LOST SASUKE? HE SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME, KAKASHI!"

"Sakura I know you don't like the fact that Sasuke has been missing for a couple of days, but you are not to speak to me in that tone, let alone interrupt me..." Kakashi glared at the girl.

"BUT-"

Before Sakura could yell at Kakashi again, he slammed his fists onto his desk, breaking it in half.

"NO! SAKURA I UNDERSTAND YOU'RE UPSET! Yelling and screaming at me will not make Sasuke appear before us! By my command as the Hokage, you will NOT speak to me with such disrespect and out-of-term in such a manner! Understand?" Kakashi growled at the girl before him, earning a growl back.

Sakura clenched her fists tightly and took a look at the furious Kakashi. Kakashi wore the Hokage outfit and hat, he also wore a different mask this time, a deep red one instead of the navy blue one. He had the same forehead protector covering his Sharingan eye as when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were only children. Kakashi had grown taller and stronger since his and Sakura's last encounter, which was Kakashi's wedding.

Sakura couldn't say anything to Kakashi that didn't include any profanity or out-of-term speaking. During their heated staredown, Iruka opened the door to Kakashi's office with a huge stack of paperwork, half was Kakashi's while the other half was Iruka's papers that needed grading, a small, grey paperclip seperating the two. Kakashi and Sakura darted their attention to the young man walking in, who halted when seeing their heated glares, Kakashi's softened while Sakura's stayed stern.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Hokage-sama, but there was some paperwork that I had to deliver.." Iruka said, slightly nervous from the previous glares.

Over the time, Iruka grew taller and stronger along with Kakashi. His hair grew out, and after much complaints and whining from the Konoha villagers, he had let his chestnut hair free of the tannish hairtie. His hair reached under his shoulders and had bangs that framed his face quite nicely. He recieved many compliments (and hungry stares from Kakashi) after letting his hair down so he kept it that way. He settled for working part-time at the Academy and becoming Kakashi's personal assistant when he wasn't working with Genins (I.E. Sakura). He increased his ranking from Chunin to Jounin, and needless to say, he was quite happy with how life marrying Kakashi turned out.

Kakashi smiled and stepped over his broken desk to Iruka, who barely noticed the damaged desk.

"Hokage-sama-" Iruka started but was stopped when Kakashi shushed him with his finger.

"Iruka-kun, I'm your husband, you don't need to call me Hokage-sama." Kakashi said sweetly to Iruka, making him blush and leaving Sakura's jaw hanging open.

"Hai, Kakashi-kun." Iruka said with a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

That was one thing Kakashi loved about Iruka, his blushing was adorable.

"Hokage-sama, what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked Kakashi, much gentler but just as angry.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Iruka asked with much concern.

"Well..." Kakashi drawled before explaining.

As Kakashi explained his story to Sakura and Iruka, the pink haired Genin grew angrier and angrier while Iruka's face fell. Kakashi continued on with the story with a few growls and small complaints from Sakura interrupting him now and then. Once he finished, he stood back and waited for their reactions. Sakura's face was seething with rage while Iruka's face held concern and a big frown upon it.

"You're a horrible babysitter, Kakashi.." Iruka pointed out to his husband, getting a better hold of the huge stack of papers in his hands.

Kakashi's eye crinkled upward, motioning that he was smiling behind his blood red mask. He reached forward and took the papers from Iruka's hands.

"I know, that's why I became a Shinobi, not a babysitter." Kakashi said as he placed the stack of papers on a chair, planning to leave them there until he got a new desk.

"Hokage-sama, what do you plan to do about Sasuke-kun? I do not mean to sound selfish but Chunin exams are next week and I will not be able to concentrate knowing that Sasuke-kun could be dead..." Sakura told Kakashi, who smirked triumphly at her change of attitude.

"I'll see what I can do.."

_**To the Akatsuki :**_

On the following morning, all of the members of the Akatsuki woke up groggy and barely able to keep their eyes open. The night Itachi and Naruto made up, even though Naruto was pregnant, that didn't stop them from having wild, animal sex all night. During the night, the members close to Itachi and Naruto's room tried everything to drown out the sound of the two's massive love-making. Itachi's apologize and Naruto's forgiveness was clear, _loud _and clear to be exact. The couple of members in the main room were falling asleep on the table in the spots they sat in, Tobi was falling asleep on Zetsu's shoulder while Zetsu was falling asleep on Tobi's head. Konan's eyes drooped as she was making a paper rose and Kisame and Pein leaned against one another as their eyes were about to droop closed.

It was then that they heard voices and a few rustling sounds. Their attention focused to the hallway, the source of the noises. Itachi was giving his pregnant husband a piggy-back ride with a smug look on his face, his pregnant husband had his arms hanging loosely around Itachi's neck with his head resting on one of his arms. Naruto, as well, looked as tired as the others. With how loud he moaned and how long they went at it, Naruto was pooped. Of course, Itachi looked refreshed and ready for anything.

"I need an Aspirin..." Naruto mumbled into Itachi's ear.

"I know you do, Naruto-kun...I'll get you one.." Itachi said, their voice volume decreasing as they went further down through the halls.

It was at that moment, Itachi remembered something.

"Oh! Uhh..Naruto I'll take you back to bed and get you your Aspirin. Don't get up, I know you're still very sore." Itachi said, turning around to go to their room.

The last sentence made Naruto rub his lower back gently for a moment.

The Akatsuki members in the main room watched Itachi speed-walk back down the hall. The ones left awake, which were Konan, Zetsu, and Pein were very curious as to what was going on. They got a black and pale blurred image of Itachi running down the hallway, straight into Sasuke's room. They all looked at one another through half-lidded eyes, wondering what the Hell was going on. It was then that the sound of Itachi's voice and a matured Sasuke's voice was heard, a huge Chakra increase was felt along with a 'chichichichi' sound, then a Chakra decrease followed by silence. They all looked at one another in silence, Konan had unintentionally ripped her paper flower, Pein was supporting Kisame as he leaned on him and Zetsu doing the same for Tobi.

It was then that Itachi ran down the hall with one fist closed, holding something tiny in it. The sounds of him entering his and Naruto's room was heard along with a few voices.

"What happened?" Naruto's voice was heard.

"Nothing, I just went to go get you your Aspirin." Itachi's voice was heard.

"What happened?" Naruto's voice sounded more stern.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"You're lying! Please stop lying and just tell me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Naruto-kun..."

"Pretty please?"

Everyone awake could feel the puppy dog look beginning to form.

"No..."

"Pleeeeease?"

"No..Stop with the look, Naruto!"

"Not until you tell me."

It was a terribly long moment of silence before a grunt from Itachi was heard, meaning he gave in.

"Okay...Sasuke woke up and tried to hit me with the Chidori so I had to put a sleep Jutsu on him..."

It was then a yellow and tan blur flashed through the hallway to the direction Itachi went before, soon followed by a black and pale blur. For someone who was uke all night to an animal like Itachi sure could run.

"YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT?" Naruto's voice was heard again.

"I had to!"

"YOU FUCKING KNOCKED HIM OUT?"

"Yes Naruto, I had to!"

"How long?" Naruto's voice suddenly got quieter.

"About four days the most..." Itachi's voice was lower than before.

A slap sound against skin was heard through the hallways, from how the slap sounded, the others guessed it was a facepalm.

"We have to keep him here, don't we?" Itachi's voice asked.

"At least until he's concious again, no way I'm going to send an unconscious Sasuke back to Konoha, all Hell will break loose if _Sakura_ gets her hands on his unconscious state, she'll rape him!"

The Akatsuki members who were left awake weakly giggled at that last sentence.

"You're right, my apologies for knocking him unconscious without thinking..."

"It's okay, I would've done the same thing." Naruto's voice sounded cheerier, a kissing sound followed after that sentence.

"You know, you could've at least put him on a bed or something..."

"I'm just surprised he didn't break the crib..."

"Okay...Where should we put him?"

"No way in Hell is he going to our room, Naruto..."

"So we're both on the same page...Hmmm..."

It was then they heard a door open, footsteps, Naruto seen walking down the hall, and then another door open then close.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY FUCK!" Naruto's voice rang.

"WHAT THE FUCK, UN?" Came Deidara's angry and groggy voice.

"I need you to build something for Itachi and I!"

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes! Now get your ass up!"

The sounds of rustling of sheets and a murmuring Deidara sounded through Pein's ears.

"Deidara ignored Naruto..." Pein murmurred sleepily to those still awake.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK, UN!" Deidara yelled as a dragging sound was heard.

Naruto was then seen dragging Deidara's matress down the hall, him moving backwards while Deidara hung on to the matress for dear life. The sound of another door opening then closing was heard before Konan fell asleep on the table. Zetsu was on the verge of sleeping on Tobi's comfortable head and Kisame's back was getting more and more comfortable by the minute. It was then that Zetsu fell asleep on Tobi's head and Pein fell asleep shortly after.

_**Five hours later:**_

The Akatsuki members all were abruptly awoken to an explosion in another room. Pein was the first to react, he got up from where he was leaning and rushed his way down the hall to the source of the explosion. He opened the door quickly to be greeted by Deidara's room full of grey smoke. Pein waved his hand in front of his face for a few moments while coughing, trying to get the smoke out of the way to see what had happened. The other members followed soon after when they saw the smoke linger into the air, out of the room. A couple minutes later, the smoke finally cleared up to reveal what was inside. Deidara, Naruto, and Itachi all had dove over the bed when the explosion had struck. All three had peeked over the bed to see if their "experiment" had worked. It was then that Naruto got his clipboard.

"Adding water with a high amount of Chakra plus exploding clay bird equals big explosion..." Naruto said aloud as he wrote everything down.

"What the FUCK happened?" Pein nearly shouted at the three.

"Oh! We're experimenting!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, much like Tobi.

"EXPERIMENTING WHAT?" Pein shouted much loudly this time, obviously annoyed.

"We were experimenting that it we put one of Deidara's clay birds into a cup of water full of Chakra then the explosion will be bigger, and it was!"

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKING EXPERIMENT IS THAT!" Pein asked angrily.

"You see...If we know this now, we can use it as an advantage! Such as if we're facing an enemy at a wet climate area, we could fill the water with Chakra there, throw Deidara's clay bombs into the water, and then KABOOM! Huge explosion and possible enemy deaths! Right now, we know something they don't know!" Naruto sing-songed the last sentence.

Pein's right eye twitched once before realizing that Naruto was right. We sighed once in a way to calm himself down. He felt a familiar, reassuring touch from his boyfriend and calmed down almost instantly. He returned his attention to the three, not as angry as before.

"This isn't my room, I'm not paying for this shit, so I don't care." Pein said simply before turning on his heels and leaving the room, the other members close behind.

It was then Pein heard Naruto's excitement from the main room.

"Awesome! Now, lets use a bucket!"

It had been about two hours of explosions, now they were at the point of using a huge bucket. The three of them had only their eyes peeked over the bed as Deidara sent his miniature clay bird to the huge, Chakra filled, bucket. They all prepared for the explosion.

"Go Deidara!" Naruto said, holding the clipboard close.

They all dove behind the bed as Deidara activated the bomb. The explosion was great enough for the bed to almost flip over on the three of them. Smoke filled the room again as the explosion struck. Once the explosion was finished and grey smoke surrounded the room, the three of them got up from where they were and inspected the damage, as well as opened the door to let the smoke out. The bucket wasn't a bucket anymore, but merely a hardening puddle of plastic substance. Naruto inspected the bucket, and much to his relief, the bucket wouldn't stick to the floor.

"You two used up all the buckets, Deidara and Naruto, I suggest you two stop these 'experiments' before you destroy something vital." Itachi said to Deidara and Naruto cooly, earning a complaint and an adorable pout (you can tell who did what). But instead of more complaints like Itachi expected, the two nodded slowly.

"Fine..." Naruto said, obviously disappointed.

Itachi went forward to Naruto and kissed his lips a few times, trying to kiss the pout away. The kisses were successful for Naruto's face held a breath-taking smile instead of a pout. Itachi held his hand out to take Naruto's hand.

"Shall we see what the others are doing?" Itachi asked.

Naruto nodded and took Itachi's hand, as they walked, Naruto looked back and called down to Deidara.

"I'LL HELP YOU CLEAN THE BUCKET UP SOON DEIDARA!"

They couldn't hear Deidara's reply for they were already too far into the hallway. As they walked, hand-in-hand, some clacking sounds could be heard. Naruto and Itachi were both slightly confused at the sounds and increased their pace. The clacking sounds grew louder as they continued down the hallway. Naruto's pace had slowed down as he tried to remember what the familiar clackings was. It was then that Naruto remembered and quickened his pace ahead of Itachi, nearly dragging him. As they approached the opening to the main room, there they saw what Naruto had predicted.

Kisame and Pein were playing Checkers.

Both were deep in thought as the clackings of the checker pieces took turns, one clack after another. Pein held an impressive pokerface while Kisame, too, held one but his eyes looked stressed. Even though the two were lovers, on the Checker board that fact was easily forgotten and they were automatically rivals. The married couple sat back and watched the orange and blue haired men continue their game of Checkers, waiting to see who would win. As the suspense increased, so did the checker clacking. One clack straight after another as the time seemed to have grown slower, Naruto had unconsciously been leaning in on the game while Itachi just leaned against the doorway. It was then that the final quick clacks did the winner stand up in triumph.

"YEAAAAAAH!" Pein screamed in triumph as he jumped up on the table, onto the Checker board.

Kisame could only sit back and watch Pein gloat.

"THAT! IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE FUCKING WARRIOR!" Pein screamed with both fists in the air in triumph.

Both Itachi and Naruto stood back and giggled softly. It was then Kisame and Pein noticed the two watching them.

"Oh...Hello..." Pein greeted, his arms dropping halfway down.

"Warrior, huh?" Naruto giggled lightly (and cutely in Itachi's opinion).

"It was just a spurr in the moment kind of thing..." Pein explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Pein inaudibly yelped when he felt Kisame's hands hold him into the air and back down onto the floor. Kisame wrapped an arm around Pein's shoulders.

"Good job.." Kisame whispered and kissed Pein's cheek once.

"Don't tell anyone else I did that..." Pein said to the three of them.

"We promise we won't..." Naruto assured, still giggling along with Itachi at the sight of Pein's gloating.

It was then that Kisame whispered something into Pein's ear, whose eyes widened. Before the married couple knew it, Kisame held Pein's hand and the two were rushing into Kisame's room. It was then Itachi got the same idea and seductively convinced Naruto into their room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter completed :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The plan

** Naruto Chisana Kidomo Jutsu: Sequel  
>by: JessicaG.1234<strong>

**Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, etc. :D**

**All of your reviews are so nice! I feel like I should give you all a present but I don't know what!**

**And I'm sorry that this took longer than intended, I had a lot of homework and I suffered a lot of writer's block**

**On with the story :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the Akatsuki:<strong>_

After the memorable game of Checkers won by Pein, Kisame and Pein had been playing Checkers more often than ever before. Their mornings consisted of Checkers, before bed they play Checkers, and everytime the two weren't busy they'd play Checkers. Naruto and Itachi both tried to pull the two away from the Checker table, literally, but the two held onto the table and even played with one hand free. Naruto and Itachi eventually gave up on the two and just let them continue their playing. Naruto and Itachi sat together on the couch, Naruto sitting on Itachi's lap, Itachi's right hand and Naruto's left hand on the Kitsune's stomach. Deidara and Tobi not too far sitting together. Pein and Kisame still sat at the small table, the only sounds from the two were clack after clack. Itachi and Naruto watched the Checker game from a distance, both softly caressing Naruto's pregnant belly.

Another victory later, the victor cheered in triumph before the two of them started to set the board again. Naruto had enough of this, he got up from Itachi's lap and stealthily stalked over to the two concentrated men. Deidara, Tobi, and Itachi all watched Naruto closely, wondering what he was up to. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed the Checkers board and flipped the table over, successfully distracting the shark and leader. He took the moment of distraction to fold the Checker board up shoved it down the front of his pants. Both Kisame and Pein turned around just in time to see their board being shoved down Naruto's pants and be covered by his shirt. They both immediately stood up, neither of them wanting to reach for the board.

"Give us the board, Naruto..." Kisame slightly commanded, both extending a hand out for the board.

"No! I'm doing this for your own good, young man!" Naruto said, wagging his finger at the two of them while keeping the board secure against his stomach.

"Naruto-"

"Wait, let me make a couple of responses for any possible sentences to come from your lips... I don't care who's the winner, I don't care how many times either of you won, and you're both the ultimate Checker warriors."

At that, the both of them thinned their lips, unable to say a word.

"Did I seriously sum it up?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Uh..Yeah." Pein stated.

"God, I'm awesome." Naruto said to himself, smirking in triumph.

The other three watching couldn't help but smile at that. Naruto eyed the redhead and blue haired man once before taking another step back.

"You're not getting the board..." Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around the board protectively.

"But-" Kisame started.

"No buts! You'll have this back when you guys go do something else!" Naruto said.

"Like?"

"I don't know...Go take a shower, go eat, go drink something, go have sex, I don't know! Just no Checkers!" Naruto nearly shouted at the two.

The two men looked at each other for a moment, they looked at one another up and down before turning back to Naruto.

"When we're done, can we play again?" Pein asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

Naruto sighed once before nodding his head slowly. As Naruto nodded his head, the shark man and redhead were gone in an instant. Naruto's eyes widened at how quick they left his presense, he pinched the skin in between his eyebrows before making his way back to his spot on the couch. Itachi pulled him back into his lap, earning a smile from his Kitsune before placing a hand on Naruto's pregnant belly. Naruto smiled at Itachi's fatherly gesture and replaced his hand on his. Deidara smiled at the moment while Tobi had leaned in.

"You know you'll have to pay for that table, right?" Tobi said, earning a snicker from Naruto.

"Yeah I know...But it was worth it, I've gotta admit." Naruto smiled at the orange masked man.

It was then a small bang was heard, giving the others a warning what was coming.

"Tobi and I will see you later Naruto, Itachi..." Deidara said as he and Tobi stood, Naruto and Itachi standing shortly after.

"All right..." Naruto and Itachi bowed their heads.

Deidara, Tobi, Naruto and Itachi went their ways before the banging began to grow louder and quicker. Itachi relaxed against the headboard of the bed he shared with Naruto while relaxed against him, Itachi's arms wrapped around Naruto's torso. They stayed in their position for a while until Red Chakra began to seep out of Naruto's clothed seal, the Chakra lingering into the air. Naruto and Itachi knew Kyuubi was taking human form so they weren't worried, the Chakra lingering then began to form the Kyuubi no Kitsune into the form of a handsome red head, his eyes were the same blood red and angular. He wore a white Kimono with a special kanji on it, his personal symbol in red. He stood before them with a look on his face that meant something was up.

"Yes Kyuubi?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, he and Itachi easily catching the look.

**"Okay Kit, I've got good news or bad news, however you look at it." **Kyuubi said while folding his arms.

"Okay, let's here it."Naruto said to Kyuubi, motioning for him to continue.

**"All right, so some nins from Konoha are on their way here to try to get that one guy." **Kyuubi said, motioning in the direction Sasuke was.

"How's that bad news?"

**"Well, they're not your friends so I don't think they're just gonna stroll up peacefully and pleasantly ask for that duck-butt haired guy back."**

"Sasuke. And are you sure about that Kyuubi? Maybe you're wrong." Naruto tried to object but Kyuubi held a hand up, motioning him to stop talking.

**"Kit, they're straight up jackasses, what makes you think they'll believe that a 'dangerous' organization like the Akatsuki was taking care of him because he turned into a little kid? Remember it was your friends that came to save you last time, and you had proof, all we have is an unconcious guy over there. They'll probably believe we were trying to take the Sharingan from him or something." **Kyuubi explained to Naruto and Itachi, earning a sigh and a pair of wide, blue eyes.

"They are jackasses, I must admit...And if we are forced to attack because of them we'll be risking much more than necessary..." Itachi said, placing a hand on Naruto's stomach to show one of the things they'd be risking.

**"You see how dangerous this is, Itachi. Naruto, I'm hoping you see how dangerous this is as well, these guys have permission to bring **_**anything **_**here, shurikens, paper-bombs, you name it and they'll probably have it." **

Naruto's head hung low with his hair covering his face. Due to his pregnancy, he was a lot more emotional before, a symptom of his 'natural pregnancy'. Itachi and Kyuubi both looked at him for a moment before he slumped onto Itachi's chest, crying on his cloak while balling his hand into it in a death grip. Itachi, surprised by the sudden tears, wrapped his arms around his husband and began to coo soft and comforting words into his ear.

"People are gonna unnecessarily die!" Naruto bawled into Itachi's chest, tightening his hand in his lover's cloak.

"Shhh, we don't know that, the Konoha nins will believe anything, we could talk them out of fighting..." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear, slightly rocking him back and forth in his arms.

Kyuubi, knowing it was just words to try and calm down the emotional Kitsune, didn't object to that or give another possible solution. Instead, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched the elder Uchiha rock his 'son' back and forth, secretly hearing the sweet words being whispered into the younger's ear. After a minute or two, his soft and gentle words effectively calmed the younger down until only a few tears were left. Itachi wiped the tears away with his thumb and smiled down at his blonde, earning a smile in return. Kyuubi almost 'awwed' at the sweet moment before him but decided against ruining the special (and rare) moment. The two exchanged a few kisses before turning their attention back to Kyuubi.

"Do you know when they'll be here?" Itachi asked, holding his Kitsune tighter.

**"My guess would be around two days...They're quite eager to get Sasuke back, and probably that Sakura chick will be with them." **Kyuubi said after a moment of thinking.

"That'll be plenty of time to prepare for their arrival." Itachi said with a nod.

Naruto turned his head around to face his 'father', his cerulean eyes looking bigger and brighter from his previous tears.

"Sakura might be coming with them?" Naruto asked.

**"Yes, why? Are you scared of her or something?" **Kyuubi asked Naruto.

"Hell no, it's just that knowing that she hates me, she'll probably try to convince the nins that whatever we say is a lie and that we were trying to kill 'her' Sasuke."

**"I thought ahead to that, so I have something figured out that will most likely work."** Kyuubi said, with a smug look and his arms folded.

"And what might that be?" Naruto asked.

**"It's a secret, now get over here so I can go back." **Kyuubi said, motioning for Naruto to come closer.

"Wow, didn't think you were that eager to get back into the seal Kyuubi." Naruto commented.

**"It's just before my Chakra gets too low, okay! I don't want to be sore from low Chakra." **Kyuubi pouted, Itachi seeing where Naruto learned the pouting from.

As the half-hand signs began, there was a commotion that could be heard from outside the closed door. They quickly finished up the half-hand signs and from there, the Red Chakra flew back into Naruto's stomach, Naruto gasped as the Red Chakra flew in rather harshly and mentally cursed the demon fox. He stood up from where he sat, Itachi right behind him, and they both opened the door and followed the sounds of the commotion that was coming from the main room. When they turned the corner, they spotted what seemed like Deidara and Tobi protecting Deidara's newest creation while Konan and Hidan were trying to take it away from them. Naruto and Itachi sighed at the fight going on and debated whether to stop the fight or just watch until things went too far.

Konan was mere inches from reaching Deidara's newest creation but Tobi had his foot extended out, stopping her from coming any closer. Hidan was about ready to climb over Deidara to get the creation but Deidara had a hand over the immortal's face. Luckily, the mouth on his palm remained closed unless Hidan got too close. There was a large amount of bickering and struggling before Naruto cleared his throat, earning their attention.

"_What _are you guys _doing_?" Naruto asked angrily.

"That thing is as safe as a ticking timebomb! It'll kill us before these two have a chance to use it on other nins!" Konan protested while still trying to reach for the creation, Tobi successfully stopping her.

"No! We'll be careful with it as long as you let us keep it!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Besides! This is my best creation ever, un!" Deidara exclaimed as well.

"Best creation that'll kill us all!" Konan exclaimed back, struggling more to get the creation.

Soon, the bickering continued and as well did the struggling, only making Itachi and Naruto stare at the four in amusement. It was surprising how close Konan was to the creation while Hidan was dangerously close to making out with Deidara's mouthed palm. They watched for a while before Naruto remembered that they had to warn them of the upcoming dangers.

"Itachi, can you please go warn Pein about the upcoming dangers." Naruto asked Itachi.

Itachi turned to his husband and nodded, he turned on his heels gracefully and made his way down the hall towards Pein's office. Naruto approached the four struggling, took the creation from Tobi, and literally threw all of them onto the couch, landing perfectly into a spot. Naruto held the creation next to him as he looked at the four in his presence.

"If a pregnant man can take you all down, there's no hope for you." Naruto mused.

"What was that for!" Konan asked, all eyes on the pregnant Kitsune.

"Okay, promise me a few things before I tell you; There will be absolutely NO panicking, there will be NO arguing, and there WILL be teamwork, understood?" Naruto clarified, getting nods in return.

"What's this about?" Hidan asked, leaning in along with the others.

"Okay, whoever breaks their promise will get slapped by the way. Now to the point, Kyuubi came out of my seal and gave Itachi and I a warning. He said that the Konoha nins will be here in about two days to get Sasuke back. However, these guys are, how Hidan would put it, complete fucking dumbasses, so they'll probably try to pick a fight and more lives will be risked even though that's not needed...Also, this pink haired girl Sakura hates me, so it's likely that she'll try to convince them that we're lying to them if we tell the truth, but Kyuubi said he had that-"

"Lives will be risked?" Tobi asked, even though the others didn't notice, he was hyperventilating.

"Yes Tobi-"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Tobi exclaimed, standing up from his spot and grabbing two handfuls of Naruto's cloak,"I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO DIE!"

"Tobi, relax." Deidara said as he got up and put a hand on Tobi's back in a reassuring way, but Tobi didn't listen.

It was then that Naruto saw how quickly Tobi's chest rose and fell, he was gonna get an ass-chewing from Deidara for this. He quickly brought up his hand.

"BAD BOY!" Naruto yelled as he slapped Tobi across the masked cheek, effectively snapping Tobi out of it.

Tobi blinked a few times before the pain from the slap registered into his cheek.

"Thank you! I needed that." Tobi said as he hugged Naruto, careful not to harm his pregnant belly.

Naruto was confused as well as everyone else from the hug but returned the embrace anyway.

"You're welcome..." Naruto said, still a little confused.

"Is Tobi a good boy now?" Tobi asked as he let go of Naruto.

Naruto patted his shoulder and gave a dazzling smile.

"Yes, yes he is."

Deidara came up from behind next to Tobi, a look of concern on his face.

"Tobi, are you okay, un?" Deidara asked, removing some of Tobi's mask to check his cheek.

"Tobi's fine!" Tobi exclaimed happily.

Deidara checked the skin and his eyes widened a bit. A clear, red hand mark was visible on Tobi's pale skin. The skin was slightly swollen and Deidara poked it experimentally, earning a small hiss from Tobi.

"Naruto...I didn't think it was possible to make a red slap mark on a person's cheek through a mask, without breaking it..." Deidara said in disbelief.

Naruto's face turned into one of confusion before he stood next to Deidara to see if it was true. His cerulean eyes widened when he found out that Deidara was right.

"Damn...Sorry Tobi."

"It's okay, Naruto!" Tobi exclaimed happily as if nothing had happened.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Positive!" Tobi said, smiling behind his mask.

Before Naruto could question again, Itachi came around the corner.

"Naruto, Leader-sama wishes to see you." Itachi told Naruto.

Naruto nodded and left the four, all surrounding Tobi to see the slap mark. Itachi was confused for a moment but decided to let it pass for the moment. Naruto quickly passed by Itachi and made his way down through the hallway to Pein's office. Naruto noticed that he was walking slightly quicker than liked, he slowed his pace down slightly just so he doesn't anxiously open the door to Pein's office and seem excited about this situation. He arrived to Pein's office quickly and turned the knob as calmly as he could. Pein sat there with his fingers intertwined in front of his mouth, his intense eyes stared at Naruto as he walked into his office. Naruto inwardly shuddered at the stare but immediately adjusted to it.

"Have a seat, Naruto." Pein said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk.

"I don't think I want to.." Naruto said honestly, earning a rare chuckle from Pein.

"Please, just have a seat." Pein ushered, this time Naruto obediently took a seat in front of him.

"Now, the Kyuubi no Kitsune has given both you and Itachi a warning, is that correct?" Pein asked.

"Yes, Leader-sama." Naruto said, hiding any nervousness in his voice.

"And he warned you both that Konoha Shinobis are coming here for a possible attack, is that also correct?" Pein asked, looking at Naruto dead in the eyes for any hints of lying.

"Y-Yes, Leader-sama..." Naruto stuttered, nervous under Pein's glare.

Pein nodded once before catching Naruto's eyes in an intense stare again.

"Is it possible for you to summon the Kyuubi no Kitsune out here?" Pein asked.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he would've missed the slight plead in his voice.

"I g-guess I could ask him..." Naruto said, gesturing to Pein to give him a minute so he could speak to the semon fox.

_'Kyuubi?' _Naruto called into his head for the fox, getting a stir and a few grumbles in return.

**"What is it? I'm sleeping..." **Kyuubi mumbled followed by a yawn.

_'Gomenesai Kyuubi, but Pein wants to see you.' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi, earning a small grumble.

**"**_**Noooooow? **_**But I'm **_**tiiiiiired**_**!" Kyuubi whined**.

"Come on Kyuubi! He's lookin' right at me!" Naruto accidently yelled out loud, earning a strange look from Pein.

Naruto pouted slightly at Pein's weird look, and in return, twisted himself in his chair until his back faced Pein so he could argue with Kyuubi in peace.

_'Yes now Kyuubi. Please?' _Naruto pleaded.

**"I don' wanna!"**

_'Please?'_

**"No! Let me sleep!"**

_'Pleeeeeease?'_

**"NO! Leave me alone!"**

It was then that Naruto took a mental deep breath before beginning a very long "please". Naruto knew it would annoy the living Hell out of Kyuubi, but it would be a miracle for the fox if he would be able to last this long with the very long plead. Naruto arose from his seat, being watched closely by Pein, and stood where there was plenty of room for Kyuubi to appear. After a one minute long plea, Red Chakra launched itself out of Naruto's clothed seal and formed itself into the Kyuubi's human form, looking exactly as he did the last time he appeared out of Naruto's seal. Kyuubi looked around at the two, first at Pein, then at Naruto, looking angry, groggy, and _very _annoyed.

**"This better be good if that twerp had to annoy me for that long..." **Kyuubi growled.

Pein then let a rare smile cross on his face, leaning back against his chair.

"Very well...Let's begin.."

* * *

><p><strong>1) If you are disappointed with this chapter; I'm sorry, but I tried<strong>

**2) If you enjoyed this chapter; Yay! I'm so glad you did! ^-^**

**3) If you're in between; then I'm still sorry... I tried -.-**


	8. Chapter 8: Arrival and aftermath

** Naruto Chisana Kodomo Jutsu: Sequel**

**Okay, for this chapter I have decided to add both the aftermath and the original chapter into this one, so it's technically two chapters in one (yay!)**

* * *

><p>The entire Akatsuki gathered into Pein's office to discuss a plan for when the Konoha nins arrived. So far, they had everything down to if they attacked and they agreed that if they indeed attacked, then there would be no holding back.<p>

"But wait! What about Naruto? We can't risk his baby for Konoha's foolishness." Konan spoke up from the group.

Pein mentally cursed himself for not thinking of that before and then darted his attention over to the Kitsune. Naruto's pregnancy had been going very well, Pein didn't have the heart to force Naruto to battle.

"Naruto, if things head for worse, I want you to get out of the danger zone, I don't care if you go to your room, the supply closet, or even Hidan's room. Understood?"

Naruto, slightly disappointed about not being able to fight, nodded his head in understandment.

"Yes Leader-sama."

"Good. Oh and Naruto, can you go check on Itachi's sibling?" Pein asked.

"Yes Leader-sama." Naruto said, standing up from his chair and walking out of the room.

Naruto closed the door behind him and began his search to the room Sasuke was staying in. According to Pein and once the baby was old enough, the room Sasuke was in would be Itachi's and Naruto's child would keep the room. Naruto twisted the knob to Sasuke's temporary room and entered just halfway into the room to see how Sasuke was doing.

The raven haired man was on a single matress on the floor (it would be very uncomfortable to sleep in a too small crib), a blue blanket was hugging his body as he head rested comfortably on Kakuzu's pillow. Sasuke's back faced Naruto, breathing calmly and seemed to have a rythem. Naruto decided against approaching Sasuke any further for he didn't want to startle him. He silently closed the door, turned on his heels, and made his way back to Pein's office. The others didn't turn their attention for they knew it was him. Suddenly, a huge explosion sounded at the entrance of the Akatsuki base. Everyone was out of their seats within a second, Itachi holding Naruto within the second.

"They're early..." Naruto whispered, hugging Itachi tightly.

The Konoha nins scattered to different hiding places as soon as the paper bombs went off. Pieces of rocks flew to random directions as grey smoke lingered into the air, blocking their view. Soon, the Akatsuki stood in the main room, the room the Konoha nins blew up to break in. One feminine voice began to shriek and scream before the captain had a chance.

"There's the murderous traitors! Where the Hell is Sasuke-kun?" Sakura screeched to the Akatsuki.

Naruto had to step forward and talk to her, even though she hated him, he was the most trusted and believable compared to the rest of the Akatsuki. Sakura's glare darted to the blonde Kitsune as he stepped forward, he frowned slightly. Her stare turned to Naruto's stomach as it had been starting to get round.

"You're getting fat, Naruto.." Sakura commented to Naruto.

"You're the one to talk, and I'm not getting fat, Sakura. It's something you wouldn't understand." Naruto said, trying to wave off the subject.

Sakura growled lowly before shrieking,"Try me! Let's hear it, Naruto!"

"No, it's nothing of your importance, Sakura." Naruto said, folding his arms to show he wasn't changing his mind.

"Where's Uchiha Sasuke?" The Chief of the nins asked, pushing Sakura back into the crowd.

Pein stepped forward, answering the man,"He is safe with us, he was put under no harm under our care."

"LIARS! YOU PROBABLY KILLED HIM!" Sakura screamed, trying to launch forward to them.

"We're not lying Sakura, Sasuke is safe and unharmed!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"Don't listen to a word he says, Chief! They probably killed him for the Sharingan!" Sakura told her Chief, making his glare dart to the Akatsuki.

"Grr, of course he'd think we're lying! We're the fucking Akatsuki and Sakura's his teammate!" Naruto said aloud before facepalming.

"How can we prove that we're not lying?" Naruto asked, making the Chief think for a moment.

"SHOW US SASUKE IS OKAY!" Sakura screeched.

"I will go get Sasuke, but you have to make me a promise Sakura."

"What is it, baka?" Sakura said, folding her arms out of annoyance and frustration.

"Keep a good distance away from Sasuke, I can't risk you raping him." Naruto said aloud, earning a couple of snickers.

"Whatever! Just go get him!" Sakura yelled from where she stood.

Naruto just nodded and went on his way to Sasuke's temporary room. He quickly opened the door and made his way up to the sleeping Uchiha. He slung the light body over his shoulder, earning a small grumble. After making sure the Uchiha was still asleep, he left the room quickly. Sakura's eyes lit up with anger when she saw Sasuke slung over Naruto's shoulder like a sack.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sakura screamed, launching herself forward and towards the Kitsune.

Before Naruto could even register Sakura's quick movements, the girl was already in front of him with her fist held backwards, ready to hit Naruto. It was then that Naruto saw how her fist was held and where it was.

She was aimed to hit Naruto in the stomach.

Sakura propelled her fist forward, ready to kill Naruto and Itachi's baby. Before Naruto could try to grab her fist, a kunai was swung forward and plunged itself straight through Sakura's hand, effectively stopping the punch and saving the baby. Sakura's and Naruto's eyes widened at the kunai straight through Sakura's hand. The pink haired girl clenched her eyes shut for a moment as the pain began to register, her hand slightly twitching and bleeding. She opened her eyes slightly and faced the person who slung a kunai cleanly through her hand.

Itachi's Sharingan eyes glowered with hatred that frightened the young woman. His teeth bared and clenched together as he panted slightly. His hand still held the kunai, proving that it was he who had injured Sakura.

"You bitch...I will not...Let you harm...our baby..." Itachi said in between pants, digging the kunai deeper into Sakura's pale hand.

"AAH! What're you talking...about?" Sakura said as the hand gritted its way further through her hand.

"I'm pregnant, Sakura..." Naruto spoke up before Itachi could.

The sentence earned quite a couple of gasps from the Konoha nins. Sakura's eyes glared into Naruto's.

"Liar! That's impossible! Men can't get pregnant!" Sakura yelled, trying to slide her hand out of the kunai through her hand. Itachi not allowing that, he dug the kunai back into her hand, making her scream in pain.

"He's not lying...You're more ignorant than I could've predicted..." Itachi growled at Sakura.

Sakura gaped at the raven haired Uchiha before quickly sliding her hand out of the kunai's blade. She quickly craddled her hand as more blood began to spill out of her injured hand. Her eyes glowered at the two before her, she was about to ask why Naruto killed Sasuke before she noticed Sasuke's body moving up and down.

Sasuke was still alive.

"Prove to me that-" Sakura began but stopped when Naruto began screaming.

Red Chakra began to form on Naruto's seal as it flowed out to make create a form out of the red Chakra. Sakura had to take a few steps back out of astonishment, the Chakra increase so great that it made a few Konoha nins fall backwards. Soon, Kyuubi's human form stood before them, his handsome appearance making Sakura and a couple of other Konoha nins blush.

"Don't even think about hitting on me, pinky." Kyuubi told Sakura, making her blush even more as she had that planned.

"I'm here to tell you everything about what's happened since your little duck-butt friend over there tried out Naruto's Jutsu and came here..." Kyuubi said, beginning the story before anyone else could object.

The story continued rather quickly as Kyuubi began to explain everything. Only the other Konoha nins were listening for Sakura was fawned over Kyuubi's appearance. She snapped out of her trance when Kyuubi finished his story, quickly remembering that she devoted herself to Sasuke when she was 12.

"Oh and by the way Pinky, Naruto really is pregnant. I've been watching them grow." Kyuubi said rather proudly, making Naruto and Itachi smile.

Sakura had the look on her face meaning she was about to say the same thing.

"Liar..." Sakura growled out, making Kyuubi groan in annoyance.

"I'M THE KYUUBI NO FUCKING KITSUNE! AS UNBELIEVABLE AS IT IS, DEMONS CAN'T LIE!" Kyuubi screamed at the top of his lungs, before getting an idea.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura." Kyuubi said as believable as he could, and right before Sakura was about to jump into his arms and shower him with kisses Kyuubi began to holler out in pain as a shocking sound was heard from inside Kyuubi's torso. Kyuubi went down to his knees and clutched his chest as the pain then began to fade away. Naruto was kneeling next to him in an instant.

"Kyuubi! Are you okay?" Naruto asked, helping Kyuubi to his feet.

"That's...what happens...when...full demons...tell lies..." Kyuubi explained in between pants, rubbing his chest lightly as the pain fully went away.

"Now...I hate you, Haruno Sakura." Kyuubi said, once again, in the most believable manner.

Nothing happened to Kyuubi.

Sakura felt her face fell when nothing happened to the Kyuubi. Kyuubi stood by smirking with his arms folded.

"Why?" Sakura asked, Kyuubi beginning without missing a beat.

"Well, you're a nuisance to everyone around you, you can't take "No" for an answer, you're a creepy, stalker girl. And most important of all, YOU ALMOST MURDERED AN UNBORN CHILD!" Kyuubi screamed out, almost making Sakura cry.

It was then that a soft cough and a shaky Sasuke struggling to his feet got their attention. Sakura's eyes shone with joy once Sasuke had gotten to his feet.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura yelled out with joy as she ran towards Sasuke, ready to embrace him.

Sasuke saw Sakura rush towards him and just stood there. As Sakura was about to cling to Sasuke, he quickly side stepped out of the pink haired girl's grasping range, making Sakura wrap her arms around air.

"Sasuke-kun? What was that for?" Sakura turned and asked Sasuke.

"You actually thought I'd let you cling to me like the pink leech you are, Sakura?" Sasuke said to Sakura, her face falling once again.

"W-What?" Sakura asked, feeling her heart break into pieces.

"You heard me Sakura, I don't like you, I've never liked you, in fact, I hate you." Sasuke said, his cold, ebony eyes burning holes through Sakura's.

Sakura couldn't help but let a single tear fall out of her eye. Her injured hand found its way to her heart as she felt it break. There was a long silence before Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto.

"Naruto, if it isn't too much to ask...I'd like to be here when the baby is due..." Sasuke told Naruto, whose face brightened and he turned to Itachi.

"Can he? Please?" Naruto asked Itachi, who was looking down at him.

"If he can keep his control and not try to kill me upon first glance." Itachi said, looking at his brother.

"I apologize for that, Itachi. My memories were still registering and at the moment I only remembered that I hated you and wanted to kill you." Sasuke said, looking at his brother.

Itachi nodded his hand, wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist.

"You are invited to be here when the baby is due, Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded his head once in appreciation, he quickly turned his attention to the Konoha nins.

"Thank you for not attacking them. It is very appreciated."

"What happened here, Sasuke?" The Chief asked Sasuke, earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

"They treated me like family..." Sasuke said, earning a smile from the rest of the Akatsuki.

The Chief looked at the Akatsuki members in disbelief then back at Sasuke as though was dillusional.

"Let's get you back to Konoha so Tsunade can take a look at you." The Chief said, Sakura already dragging her feet back to the group.

Sasuke shook his head in amusement before returning to the group. He turned his attention back to the Akatsuki, giving a rare smile to them before dashing off with the group.

"WAIT!" Kakuzu called out to them, rushing to the entry,"WHOSE GONNA PAY FOR THIS FUCKING WALL!"

_**AFTERMATH:**_

_**Eight months later:**_

Itachi swung the door to his and Naruto's room open as Naruto's screams of agony was piercing through his eardrums. Kyuubi was already next to Naruto in human form, shredding off his clothes and preparing Naruto for the birth.

"IT'S TIME!" Kyuubi yelled as loud as he could, the other members, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka hearing him and quickly making their way to the room.

When Sasuke had left the Akatsuki base and made it to Konoha, he decided to tell the people closest to Naruto for he knew they wouldn't want to miss the birth of his new niece or nephew. The two were delighted to hear the news but at the same time confused for Naruto was male and male pregnancy was impossible. Naruto explained it to them and they understood almost immediately.

Kyuubi covered Naruto's private areas with a silk blanket they had purchased (or stole) ahead of time for the birth. Naruto's back arched wildly as he screamed out in pain, the others feeling quite bad for Naruto. Itachi sat behind Naruto and made the Kitsune lean against him as he grabbed onto one of Naruto's hands. Kyuubi made his way to the end of the bed where the birth would happen, a very large bowl of water and towels ready nearby. Pein, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi were ordered to heal Naruto to help ease the pain while Kakuzu and Hidan were ordered to hold Naruto's legs up and kept spread, Sasuke, Iruka, and Kakashi standing nearby and watching the birth.

"C'mon Naruto! PUSH!" Kyuubi yelled over Naruto's harsh screaming, a few tears rolled down Naruto's cheeks as he obediently began to push.

Naruto screamed louder as the head of the baby began to make its way through the Kitsune.

"I see the head, Naruto! Just keep pushing!" Kyuubi yelled over Naruto.

"You're doing great, love, just keep going.." Itachi whispered to Naruto, Itachi and the green Chakra surrounding him giving Naruto more energy to push.

With all his might, Naruto pushed as hard as he could to make the baby come out. More tears spilled from Naruto's eyes as he screamed louder. Soon, the sounds of a crying infant baby began to fill the room as Naruto closed his eyes and took in a large breath. Kyuubi held the crying baby and took the baby over to the large bowl to have it washed and given to Naruto. As Kyuubi finished cleaning the baby, Naruto arched his back wildly again as more contractions began. Everyone turned their attention to Naruto as the moment of silence was filled with pained screams again. Kyuubi quickly the baby to the closest person, Tobi, and went back to the end of the bed.

"He's not done! Naruto isn't done!" Kyuubi announced loudly.

Naruto yelled and thrashed violently as the contractions continued. Kyuubi quickly cleaned his hands and once again, began to push. Itachi squeezed his strong hand along with Naruto to help ease some of the ache. Itachi used his other hand to wipe away some of the tears that continued to roll down Naruto's cheeks. Naruto continued to push with all his might, feeling the baby beginning to slide out.

"I see the head, Naruto! Keep going!" Kyuubi yelled over Naruto's screaming.

"Keep going, baby...You're almost done." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear.

With the last of his strength, Naruto forced the baby out. Another crying infant accompanied the sound of the first as the two cried together. Naruto had no strength left to even move after all of the pushing, so he just kept panting and leaning against his husband. The elder Uchiha kissed Naruto's cheek a few times.

"Great job, baby...I'm proud of you.." Itachi said with a smile, making the corners of Naruto's lips tilt upward.

As soon as the two babies were cleaned and ready to be shown, Kyuubi handed the babies over, one to Naruto and the other to Itachi. The members, Hokage, Hokage's husband, and Sasuke all gathered around to see the newborn babies. The first born baby was gifted with big eyes slightly darker than Naruto's, his head consisted of a small mop of spikey, jet black hair. His skin was a nice pale colow while the facial structure took after Naruto as did the whiskers upon his cheeks. The second born had shiny, blonde hair as his eyes were a charcoal black while being angular like Itachi's. His skin was a lovely mixture of pale and tan, much like a light caramel color. His face held Itachi's facial lines while his structure was heart shaped like Itachi.

"Our sons..." Naruto whispered, earning a small giggle from the baby he held.

"They're beautiful..." Itachi whispered to his husband, who nodded his head in agreement.

"As you see, I kind of added the lines for them, without hurting them of course, so when they're older, people will know that they took after both Uzumaki and Uchiha bloodlines." Kyuubi explained.

Itachi and Naruto nodded once with a smile, everyone (except Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasuke) all complimenting on how beautiful and cute the babies were. Deidara managing to get a couple of pictures on his eye camera.

Needless to say, nothing could ever go wrong now for Hashiku and Marashu; the sons of Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>All righty, all done with this lovely story! My apologies if this chapter seems a little short :P<strong>

**THE END (:'()**


End file.
